Sangre Envenenada
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Desde la soledad, el amor, el odio... un pasado que repercute... y el amor siempre termina... con la sangre envenenada del escorpión.. [CamusxMilo y Varias]
1. Solo la oscuridad

_**Sangre Envenenada **_

**Capitulo 1  
Solo... la oscuridad**

Aqui estoy ... una vez mas buscandote... a ti... ¿como eres? no lo se...¿de que color son tus ojos? ... menos... pero se que estas oculto... oculto a mis ojos... talvez estes por ahi... tambien buscandote...

Me gustaria encontrarte... que hicieras que este escorpion se quedase quieto en una cama toda su vida... sin pasar de mano en mano, de flor en flor... estoy arto de buscar... aveces me quiero dar por vencido pero ahi... ahi es donde me doy cuenta que... me haces falta... que hay un vacio que llenaras... tu... solo tu...

Quiero encontrarte y enamorarme de ti... quiero que reconstruyas este corazon roto... hecho añicos por mi propio sentimiento de vacio...

Aveces me da risa... mucha ... el pensar que este orgullosos caballero de Athenea que lucha para salvar la felicidad de este mundo... no encuentre la propia felicidad... no he podido encontrarte... he intentado... todos me conocen... cada noche busco en diferente cama, en diferentes brazos este sabor unico... que se que llegará algun dia pero aun no ha llegado... y aveces pierdo la esperanza de encontrarlo...

Para Mu y para Shaka es todo mas facil... ya se encontraron apesar de estar tan juntos... siempre conversando... no se daban cuenta... ¡¡¡Pero que tontos! casi se pierden mutuamente... casi ... pero gracias a Zeus se dieron cuenta...

No le deceo el mal a nadie... no... solo quiero ser feliz... quiero encontrarte a ti... solamente a ti... el ladron que me robara el corazon... o tal vez sea ella... no lo se... solo se que te encontraré... custeme lo que me cueste...

Milo... estaba pensando en sus aposentos... pensaba como seria aquella criatura que le quitaria el sueño... que le reconstruyera el corazón... como seria aquella figura que llegaria a su vida... que decearia siempre... queria que alguien lo cambiase...estaba harto de provar a qui y alla ... dañando y lastimando a cuanto se pose en su cama... uno de esos habia sido Afrodita de Picsis... habia dormido con el Escorpion... apesar de que sabia muy bien que el escorpion nunca seria para el...

Piscis se enamoro... varias veces le rogó... pero Milo... no lo queria... pensaba que seria el... pero no... el no era al que buscaba... no ... no era el...

El buscaba a alguien que lo pusiera en paz... alguien con quien fuera su amigo, su confidente y su amante a la vez... y realmente Dita no lo era... el solo era pasion desenfrenada... era amor pasajero... sabia que lo dejaria tarde o temprano... y Milo, no queria arriesgarse a amar a Dita y despues sufrir... sufrir otra vez como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo...

Milo... antes de llegar al Santuario se habia enamorado de una pequeña... ella era Kassandra... una chica de su edad que vivia cerca de la casa de Milo en su isla natal... se enamoró de ella perdidamente... y se acerco a ella, utilizo sus mejores armas pero no daba resultado... hasta que un dia cayo en la lujuria y el deceo del Escorpion... Kassandra... comenzaba a amar a Milo... pero ocurrio un accidente y le arrebataron a sus padres... estaba deseperada... Milo quiso ayudarla en lo que pudo... y cuando iban a decidirse vivir juntos... Milo recibe la notocia que debe ir a el Santuario a entrenarse como caballero... dejaria a Kassandra sola...

Milo y Kassandra se escribian cartas... donde se decian lo que se extrañaban... y lo que se querian... Milo obtuvo el permiso de regresar a ver a Kassandra... y lo que encontro fue a su amada doncella en el lecho de otro hombre... vio todo con unos ojos de rabia... Milo no contuvo su ira y mato a los dos... en la cama del otro... Kassandra lo estuvo engañando todo el tiempo... no lo amó nunca... se enteró que ese bastardo era su hermanastro de Kassandra y que se revolcaban segido... solo regreso al Santuario con el corazon destrozado... desde ahi se volvio sin sentimientos... ya no queria a nadie...

Se volvio el cazador nocturno... comenzo con sus cacerias nocturnas para amanecer en brazos de alguien cada noche... buscando asi alivio temporal de su cuerpo por el deceo que aun sentia por Kassandra... Nadia sabia su secreto salvo un caballero ... Mu de Aries... ¿quien puede ocultarle algo?... nadie supongo... penso... el no le comentaba nada ... le hablo del amor ... y le demostro que se puede amar aunque el tenga la Sangre envenenada... con el odio y la ira... 

Cuando se entero de los sentimientos de Dita trato de alejarse... pero Afrodita era insistente... hasta que una vez lo hizo llorar... por que le hablo tan frio que nisiquiera Camus de Acuario seria capaz de hablarle a nadie... ara obvio que esta molesto pero a la vez sabia y comprendia al caballero de las rosas...

Lo siento Dita... se que te lastime... pero era lo mejor... no te quiero y no quiero vivir engañandome ni engañandote con un amor falso... y si tienes razon... es mejor que el venenoso escorpion se quede Solo... en la oscuridad de mi corazón...

Talvez asi sera mi destino... Soledad y oscuridad... solamente eso...


	2. La luz y la sombra

**Capitulo 2**

La luz y la sombra

Ahhhhhhhhhh... sigo sin encontrarte...sigo sin saber donde estaras... quien serás... me siento tan vacio... me siento tan... mal... siento solo oscuridad dentro de mi ser... aqui aogando mi corazon... ¿corazón? ¿acaso tengo corazón?... no lo se realmente... me lo he preguntado muchas veces y la respuesta es siempre la misma...

NO LO SE...

Mu y Shaka me dicen que si por que me duele estar solo... Death Mask dice que no por que juego con todos... que hago sufrir a Dita... pero no es mi culpa... el sabia perfectamente como soy... ¿Por que demonios se enamoró de mi?... no soy digno de amar... no... no meresco amor de nadie...

Quiero dejar de buscar a alguien que se que no llegará... a alguien que se que jamas estara a mi lado... talvez Shura no bromee al decir que jamas llegaré a amar... que nisiquiera a mi mismo me quiero como para querer a alguien mas... pero ¿que puedo hacer?... no se como amar despues de ... de eso... Kassandra... apesar de todo la extraño...

Kassy... asi le decia de cariño... era muy linda... apesar de eso poco sonreia... decian que no tenia corazón... me recuerda mucho a Camus... se parecen tanto... frios pero que dentro de esa coraza de hielo y de mal genio hay una persona muy sentimental... Camus... no me habia dado cuenta... nunca has estado conmigo... no has caido en mis brazos...

Camus de Acuario... mmmmmmm ... interesante... me recuerda bastante a Kassandra... a mi Kassy... esa niña que era iocente... pero que a la vez me hizo tanto mal... ahora entiendo... ya se por que Camus no ha caido... es por que no me he acercado a el... es porque me recuerda tanto a ella que me duele verlo a los ojos... apesar de que su tonalidad de cabello y ojos y piel es diferente ... ella blanca como la nieve... el mas moreno que ella... aunque no tanto... ella, su cabello era negro como la noche y lacio ... el lo tiene azul oscuro... ella sus ojos eran negros y profundos y los de el son azules oscuros ... aveces me pierdo en ellos... ¿pero que estoy pensando...? Camus no es Kassandra... ella murio hace tanto tiempo... ella murio en mis manos... murio envenenada con esta sangre envenenada...envenenada...

Milo se encontraba pensando como es de costumbre a las afueras de su templo aoservando un lindo atardecer... hasta que una sombra llamo su atención...

-¿Quien anda ahi?-  
-Caballero dorado de Escorpion ¿acaso no me reconoces?-  
- Ca-Camus... perdon... yo... -  
-No te preocupes Milo... ¿Que haces aqui tan solo?-  
- Nada... pensando...-  
-¿En que piensas?¿puedo saber?-  
- Mi pasado... un oscuro pasado...-  
-No creo que tu pasado te perturbe tanto Milo... el orgulloso Escorpion esta afligido... el ejecutor...-  
- Calla... no me digas eso... se muy bien que mi casa es conocida como casa de Asecinos y se que no he hecho nada mas que empoeorar la mala fama de mi templo... -  
-No pense que te molestara... disculpa...-  
-No disculpame tu... no debi decirte eso... yo...-  
- Milo... bueno... se que tu pasado debe ser algo muy horrible para acongojar el corazon de un escorpion... un escorpion como tu...-  
- Ahhhhhh si Camus... fue horrible... lo peor es... es ...-  
-No Milo si no me quieres decir no te obligaré...-  
-Si Camus quiero des ahogarme contigo...-

Camus al oir estas palabras se quedo asombrado y Milo sonrio de forma triste al ver la actitud de Camsu... le conto lo que habia pasado con Kassandra...

-¿Los... mataste?-  
-... Si...-  
-¿Pero... por que...?-  
- No soporte verlos juntos... no soporte que me engañaran... no...-  
-Supondo que es por eso que eres asi ¿o no Milo?-   
- Si... -  
- Oh Milo...-

amus abrazo a Milo con tanta ternura que Milo comenzo a llorar como niño... entonces recuerda las palabras de Mu cuando le leyo la mente y descubrio su feo secreto: _"Algun dia encontrarás a alquien que pueda escucharte y que te quiera como eres y no por tu falsa personalidad... Milo... tu puedes amar y ser amado... solo tienes que decearlo... y cuando encuentres a esa persona encontraras el Amor... el te estara abrazando..."_ Milo sonrio entre lagrimas escondido en el pecho de Camus...

- el amor me estará abrazando...-  
- ¿perdon? ¿dijiste algo?-  
- Gracias Camus... gracias...-

Milo hozo lo que nunca penso hacer... acurrucarse en los brazos de Camus para ahogar su pena y dejarse ag¿brazar por el amor... dejar que la Luz de Camus llenara su corazon... haciendo que desapresca la oscuridad en el...

La luz y la oscuridad... jamas se llevaran... pero... aun asi... cre que ya te encontre... ya ... la persona que he estado esperando... ya la encontre... y la encontre en alguien muy diferente a mi... asi como el fuego y el hielo... asi como la Luz y la Oscuridad...


	3. La rosa de Hielo

**Capitulo 3  
La Rosa de hielo**

No he podido esta vez,   
Vuelvo a no ser,  
Vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
No sé reír,  
No sé sentir... 

Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,   
Quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
Quiero que me enseñes a jugar.  
Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
Que he vuelto a desenterrar  
Todo aquello que pasé.

No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón. 

Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
Quiero callar, disimular.  
Sólo me queda esperar,  
Verte pasar, reinventar.

Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,  
Quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
Quiero asustarme si no estás.  
Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
Que he vuelto a desenterrar  
Todo aquello que pasé. 

No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
Que un día te conté yo.

Creo que aveces pierdo la cordura... mira que amanecer entre los brazos de Camus... en mi propio templo... y lo peor es que estamos vestidos... en el sillon el esta sentado y yo estaba recargado en su regazo... que paz senti anoche... senti como todo mi dolor se fue... senti como todo desaparecio... al fin pude sentir cariño y comprension...

Flash Back

Milo se encontraba pensando como es de costumbre a las afueras de su templo aoservando un lindo atardecer... hasta que una sombra llamo su atención...

-¿Quien anda ahi?-  
-Caballero dorado de Escorpion ¿acaso no me reconoces?-  
- Ca-Camus... perdon... yo... -  
-No te preocupes Milo... ¿Que haces aqui tan solo?-  
- Nada... pensando...-  
-¿En que piensas?¿puedo saber?-  
- Mi pasado... un oscuro pasado...-  
-No creo que tu pasado te perturbe tanto Milo... el orgulloso Escorpion esta afligido... el ejecutor...-  
- Calla... no me digas eso... se muy bien que mi casa es conocida como casa de Asecinos y se que no he hecho nada mas que empoeorar la mala fama de mi templo... -  
-No pense que te molestara... disculpa...-  
-No disculpame tu... no debi decirte eso... yo...-  
- Milo... bueno... se que tu pasado debe ser algo muy horrible para acongojar el corazon de un escorpion... un escorpion como tu...-  
- Ahhhhhh si Camus... fue horrible... lo peor es... es ...-  
-No Milo si no me quieres decir no te obligaré...-  
-Si Camus quiero des ahogarme contigo...-

Camus al oir estas palabras se quedo asombrado y Milo sonrio de forma triste al ver la actitud de Camsu... le conto lo que habia pasado con Kassandra...

-¿Los... mataste?-  
-... Si...-  
-¿Pero... por que...?-  
- No soporte verlos juntos... no soporte que me engañaran... no...-  
-Supondo que es por eso que eres asi ¿o no Milo?-   
- Si... -  
- Oh Milo...-

amus abrazo a Milo con tanta ternura que Milo comenzo a llorar como niño... entonces recuerda las palabras de Mu cuando le leyo la mente y descubrio su feo secreto: "Algun dia encontrarás a alquien que pueda escucharte y que te quiera como eres y no por tu falsa personalidad... Milo... tu puedes amar y ser amado... solo tienes que decearlo... y cuando encuentres a esa persona encontraras el Amor... el te estara abrazando..." Milo sonrio entre lagrimas escondido en el pecho de Camus...

- el amor me estará abrazando...-  
- ¿perdon? ¿dijiste algo?-  
- Gracias Camus... gracias...-

Milo hizo lo que nunca penso hacer... acurrucarse en los brazos de Camus para ahogar su pena y dejarse abrazar por el amor... sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido... Camus lo llevo cargando como un niño, entre sueños Milo sintio el contacto y se acurruco esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, una sonriza de paz... Camus estaba sorprendido por que jamas lo habia visto sonreir asi... le parecia indefenso... no creia que ese ser que tenia entre brazos era el temido Escorpión, el cazador empedernido... sin darse cuenta una lagruca cruzo su blaca mejilla y sonrio...

Lo recosto e su cama y lo dejo... estaba apunto de salir y como por sexto sentido se volvio, vio algo que le partio el corazón... Milo, entre sueños sollozaba congran dolor y tristeza y sintio la necesidad de hacer desaparecer ese dolor... de ese momento en adelante no lo dejara nunca mas...

Se acerco, le beso la frente y este se calmo para regalarle una sonrisa, se sento en el sillon enfrente de la cama para vigilarlo, sin quererlo se quedo dormido, Milo desperto un poco despues, buscaba esos brazos, ese calor que lo comfortaba... y ahi enfrente lo vio, sonrio con alegria y agradecimiento de que no lo dejará solo y se acerco y se acurruco, el contacto hizo que Camus despertara y encontrara una mirada azul cielo, parecian do zafiros, le suplicaban que le dejara estar asi, le sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente , Milo se acurruco en el regazo de Camus y volvio a caer dormido, Camus le acariciaba el cabello, sedoso, hermoso, y asi quedo dormido junto a ese Escorpion, a ese indefendo Escorpion...

Fin de Flash Back

Camus esta despertando, me sonrie... que hermosa sonrisa... le sonrio en agradecimiento...ya que me ayudo bastante...me hizo sentir seguro, feliz, y sobre todo querido, tiene una paz que hizo mi dolor desapareciera casi por completo y sin queres asi sonriendo viendonos a los ojos salen unas lagriamas de mis ojos... y las limpia con una ternura que jamas crei que fuera capaz... de tener Camus...

- ¿Y ahora por que las lagrimas- con una sonrisa preciosa y tierna...  
- Gracias Camus... muchas gracias...-  
- No me respondiste...-  
- Por que por primera vez vuelvo a sentir, me vuelvo a sentir a salvo... sin miedo...-  
- Ohhh... pues mi pequeño Escorpion maldoso, siempre estaré cerca de ti... nunca estaras mas tiempos solo...-  
- Sabes Camus...-  
- Si...-  
- Pareces una rosa... una rosa de Hielo...-  
- ¿Por que?-  
- Por que, con los demas... te intentan tocar y los taltimas con tus espinas pero... cuando alguien te tiene cerca puede observar esa paz y esa tranquilidad en tus ojos, ver esa belleza helida que tienes... y que vale la pena sangrarse la mano para observarla...-  
- Milo... no digas eso...- notablemente se sonrojo... se ve mas hermoso...  
- ¿Por que? es la verdad... eres la rosa de Hielo... mi rosa de hielo que por fin te alcance a tener en mis manos y en lugar de dañarme para alejarme me has permitido admirarte de cerca guardando tus espinas filosas...-  
- Gracias Milo... tu me has permitido permanecer a tu lado sin envnenarme ni atacarme...-  
- Gracia otra vez Camus... mi rosa de hielo...-

Si... ahora eres mi rosa de Hielo, esa que estara conmigo y que cuidare para que no se derrita ni para que se congele mas... asi esta perfecta... asi... asi llenara mi vida de felicidad... asi se quedara... Mi rosa de Hielo..


	4. El hielo tambien quema

.** Capitulo 4  
El Hielo tambien quema**

Han pasado varios dias... aveces me siento apenado con Camus siempre se queda a dormir aqui conmigo... aveces en el sofa y otras veces en la cama abrazandome como si fuera un indefenso niño...

Creo que me estoy enamorando de el... pero... como se lo digo... ¿que tal si se aleja de mi...? no puedo permitirme eso...el... el es todo para mi... no... no le dire nada... no... seguiré asi...

Me sorprende lo que Camus ha logrado... ya no salgo a cazar por las noches... por fin me quedo en mi templo tranquilo... esto a los demas caballeros les cae de raro... pero no me interesa... esta es la prueba de que AMO A CAMUS...

Ahhhhhhhhh ahi viene... como siempre como cada tarde para quedarse conmigo...

-Hola Pequeño...-  
-Hola... ¿que traes ahi?-  
- Chismoso... es una sorpresa...-  
- ¿Para mi...?  
- No... es para mi...- dijo sarcasticamente  
- No es justo...- hice un puchero como niño...  
- no se esoje... al rato lo veras...-

Camus y Milo entraron como siempre en la casa del Escorpion celeste Camus... se acerco y lo abrazo como de costumbre para currucarlo para que se durmiera... pero paso algo que a Milo sorprendio...

Camus comenzo a besarlo con ternura... Milo lo separo de inmediato... tenia miedo...

- Lo siento ... yo... mejor me voy- pero Milo lo intercepto para besarlo de nuevo... Camus sin pensarlo dos veces correspondio el beso...

Milo lo acorralo contra la pared... sus manos expertas recorrian a Camus con ferocidad, con ansias... Camus hacia lo mismo... Camus comenzo a tomar el control de aquel beso... y lo llevo a la cama y lo recosto ahi... y comenzo a quitarle la camisa desabrochandosela poco a poco...

Milo volvio a tomar el control... y fue desabrochando la camisa de Camus poco a poc y como bajaban sus manos bajaba con sus labios besando su pecho... le quito totalmente su camisa quedando el abdomen bien formado de Camus al aire... subio de nuevo a besar su boca... apasionadamente... tiernamente, salvajemente... simplemente dejaria todo ahi... en esa cama... en esa noche... se perderia en ese cuerpo... y ya...

Milo termino de desvestir a Camus, Camus como por venganza le sonrio con malicia y acaricio el bulto del pantalon de Milo y este al perder el control, Acuario aprovecho para tomarle de nuevo y desvestir ahora al experimentado Escorpion... 

Siento tus manos explorarme completamente con hambre... me encanta... tu piel es tan suave... quiero seguir asi... siempre... bajas hasta mi entrepierna u la besas... jugeteas con ella por minutos... me estremesco y gimo de placer...

- Camussss... ahhhhhhhhh... no te detengas...-  
- No lo hare...-

Camus vuelte a subir para besarlo de nuevo... estimulo bastante a Milo quien esta apunto de estallar... Camus se monta en Milo y deja que lo penetre... poco a poco comienza a moverse, Milo toma sus caderas para guiar su movimiento... Milo explota en Camus... quien se exita pero no eyacula...

Camus ahora voltea a Milo para penetrarlo poco a poco, le muerde el cuello para exitarlo... y lo consigue... poco a poco Camus pierde el control... sin quererlo baja su temperatura de su cuerpo... Milo se exita al sentirlo... Camus termina por vaciarse dentro de Milo, su contenido era frio que hizo estremecer a Milo gimiendo de placer... un frio plcer...

Era tal la pasion de Camus que Milo quedaba opacado... quitando que llevaba semanas, de no tener relacion alguna con nadie... Camus parecia experto... pero la timides de algunos de sus movimientos decian todo lo contrario... no era virgen pero no parecia hacer nada seguido...

Camus eres tan pasional... no lo creo de ti... aparte... el estar asi contigo es... es... sorprendente... no sabes lo que siento... el problema...¿lo sientes tu tambien o es deseo?...

- Milo...-  
- hum...-  
- ¿Que te sucede?-  
- Estoy pensando...-  
- ¿Te arrepientes...-  
- No... simplemente me preguntaba ¿que significo para ti?...-  
- Todo... significo todo...y ¿supongo que para ti...-  
- Significo mi vida y mi muerte... el cielo y el infierno... Camus... yo ... yo... te amo... me enamore de ti...-  
- Milo... yo tambien... yo tambien... despertaste en mi un sentimiento que pense que jamas volveria a sentir...pero todo eso desaparecio...-  
- Camus... yo... no se si pueda amarte como te mereces...-  
- Milo, se de tu pasado y no me importa... te amo tal cual eres...  
- Gracias Camus...-

Cayeron exaustos uno sobre otro, abrazados despues de tantas noches ya no como amigos haciendose compañia... ahora eran amantes...pareja... una pareja que se amaba

Camus... no pense que tuvieras tanta pasion y ternura... no queria creer que me amas... pero he comprobado que me amas y te entregas... por fin veo que el hielo tambien quema...


	5. ¿La realidad o la fantasía?

**Capitulo 5  
¿La realidad o la Fantasia?**

Me parece que esto es solo una fantacia... un sueño... estar aqui entre tus brazos... amandote sin limites... teniendote diario de manera diferente, siempre tu ahi dispuesto a todo... ahhhhhhh que hago, por que aveces siento que es una fantasia todo lo que vivo contigo...  
Camus y Milo han estado viviendo mucho tiempo juntos... todo es pan y miel... para ellos nada los separara... para ellos esto sera eterno... pero... 

_Saga..._

Te espero mañana en la noche en mi templo... necesitamos formar el plan para que esos tiernos tortolos no esten juntos... tu quieres al cubo de hielo... yo quiero a Milo... asi que sera mejor que hagamos un plan... rompe esto cuando lo termines de leeer ...

Shaka de Virgo

Esa misma noche una sombra entra en el sexto templo, Saga de Geminis llega al encuentro de Shaka quien lo espera sentado en el salon principar del templo...

- Bienvenido guerrero de Geminis... te estaba esperando...-  
- No seas tan formal Shaka... bien y que piensas hacer?-  
- Impaciente como siempre... bien... ¿quieres a Camus para ti... no es cierto?-  
- Sabes que si...-  
- Bien... Milo sera mio por las buenas o por las malas... asi que este sera el plan...- Shaka le revela el plan que tiene...  
- Es muy arriesgado... pero en fin... asi lo haremos... Milo no podra resistirse...-

Milo llega a su templo y ve una nota en su cama...

_Milo..._

Te espero al anochecer en el acantilado... atras de la playa...  
Besos  
Camus...

Milo, sin pensarlo mas salio para alla sin darse cuenta de un detalle en la hoja que delataria a los complices... Saga estaba ahi... habian colpeado a Camus y lo dejaron inconsiente, lo llevaba entre sus brazos... cuando sintio que Milo se acercaba... lo desnudo comenzo a simular que le hacia el amor...

Camus... ¿por que ahi?... ¿que me vas a dar...? ah Camus... Camus... Camus... Saga?... pero que hace aqui? con... CAMUSSS... estan haciendo el amor... yo... yo... CAMUS DE ACUARIO TE ODIO... 

Milo presa del desconsuelo y la ira sale de ahi... no soportaria ver a Camus ... Su Camus con ese maldito gemelo... ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba engañandolo con el?... no lo sabia... que espectaculo tan... horrible... no queria saber mas de Camus...

Milo va correindo a su templo y se topa con Shaka que "casuelamente" pasaba por ahi... Shaka lo detiene

- Milo ¿que sucede?-  
- Shaka... Camus...-   
- Camus? ... esta bien?-  
- Mas que bien... esta en los brazos de Saga...-  
- ¿Saga?... es imposible... Saga me habia comentado que le gustaba Camus pero que desistio para verlo feliz contigo...-  
- Muy feliz... muy feliz... como para revolcarse con Saga...-

Milo comienza a llorar y se abraza al rubio, Shaka lo lleva a su templo y se esta con el hasta que Milo lo besa... Shaka intenta resisitirse... pero...¿quien se resiste ante eso? nadie en su sano juicio lo haria... y Shaka le hace el amor a Milo aunque este solo vea a Camus en el... 

Camus...¿que fue lo que paso...? ¿por que asi...? que me hiciste... perdi mi corazon... me lo arrancaste cuendo te entregaste a Saga... ¿que hice mal, te fui fiel... te fui sincero... conocias mi secreto... conocias mi vida... mi cuerpo y mi alma... ¿que me falto para que te quedaras conmigo...? ¿que Camus... que?

Milo cae exausto en los brazos de Shaka... este esta satisfecho que el plan haya funcionado, Saga y el estan mas que felices por ello... Camus... siente como si lo hubieran golpeado toda la noche... siente un cuerpo a su lado... y piensa que es Milo... y se acurruca junto a el... pero descubre que el aroma es diferente... voltea ver quien es... y descubre...

- SAGAAAAAAAAAA?-  
- Camus?... no grites...me duele la cabeza...-  
- ¿Donde estamos?...-   
- En mi templo...-  
- ¿Que paso anoche?...  
- No lo recuerdas... te lo recuerdo...-  
- Alejate de mi... donde esta Milo?...-  
- Seguramente en el templo de la virgen o en el templo del escorpio...-  
- ¿En la casa de la Virgen?-  
- Si,... ayer Milo te dijo que no queria nada contigo y que se iba con Shaka... y tu veniste aqui y me pediste que te amara... que te enseñara a amar...-  
- ¿Yo... el... Shaka.., tu?- Camus no queria creer lo que le decia Saga... era imposible... no recordaba nada del dia pasado... pero...  
- ¿Quieres comprobarlo...m creo que estan en templo de Milo...¿quieres ir?-  
- Yo...-  
- Compruebalo... Milo ya no te quuere...-  
- Bien...- iba confundido... pero seguro...

Al llegar Camus abre la puerta del dormitorio y ve a Milo en la cama con Shaka... sin ropa... abrazados... como cuando terminaban de hacer el amor...

- ¿Ya lo comprovaste?-  
- Si...-  
- ¿y?-  
- Saga... sacame de aqui...-  
- esta bien... ven...- lo toma de la mano y se retiran del lugar...  
- Saga... dame tiempo para amarte...-  
- el que quieras... te esperare...-  
- Saga...-  
- Si...-  
- Hazme el amor... hasme olvidar a Milo...-  
- ¿Estas seguro... Camus?-  
- Si...-

Saga le hace el amor a Camus de manera tierna ... amorosamente ... definitivamente diferente a Milo... Milo... sal de mi cabeza... el es Saga... y voy amarlo... piensa Camus para sus adentros...

Milo... despierta... recuerda todo y derrama una lagrima solitaria... se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a su amante... y sale... va al risco donde los vio a el y a Saga... el dia anterior... 

Camus... aqui ue donde destrozaste mi corazon sin piedad... regreso aqui para ver si encuentro aunque sea un pedazo de corazon... aunque sea un pedacito... pero no encuetro nada... Camus ¿que sucedio..?¿que te da el que nbo te de yo?... Camus... me quisiste... esto es real? ¿que es esto... la realidad o la Fantasia?


	6. Las notas, los culpables

Capitulo 6  
Las notas... los culpables...

Hacia varios dias que Camus y Milo no se dejaban ver por el Santuario... nisiquiera en los entrenamientos... Afrodita se habia dado cuenta de estos detalles... el, como el caballero de la Virgen se habian enamorado de Milo, solo que el a diferencia de Shaka, habia tomado muy bien que Milo fuera feliz con Camus, pero esto le olia mal... y no era el ni Aldebaran... esto era extraño... por mucho Camus y Milo siempre bajaban muy acarameladitos a los entrenamientos, aparte ha estado sintiendo a Shaka muy cerca del escorpion y a Saga junto a Camus... definitivamente algo andaba mal...

- Oye Shura... ¿no has sabido nada de Milo o de Camus?- pregunta el caballero de las rosas sentandose en un sofa, frente de el estan Kanon, Shura, Mu y Aioria... amigos muy cercanos a la pareja...  
- No, me preocupan...-  
- Mi hermano ha estado saliendo muy segido en la noche... no se adonde...- dice Kanon algo pensativo...  
- Ahhhh... Camus, lo he notado algo... extraño, le pregunto por Milo y me cambia de tema unmediatamente...- Mu puntualiza preocupado...-  
- ¿Y si... Saga ...?- dice Aioria como intuyendo algo..  
- ¿Mi hermano...? se que le encanta Camus... pero hacerles algo malo... la verdad no lo creo...- Defiende Kanon.  
- Por cierto Shaka, ha estado muy extraño, hay dias enteros que no sale del templo de Milo...-  
- ¿Celoso Dita?- dice con picardia Shura... Dita solo se sonroja...-  
- No, simplemente no me gusta, esto es extraño...-  
- Si tienes razon... y sabes deberiamos investigar...- dice Kanon...  
- Pues... el primer paso sera encontrar a Camus y a Milo de frente... aver que sucede...- Dice Shura, todos estan pensativos, preocupados...

Los cinco caballeros se retiran del templo de Capricornio... al dia siguiente Aioria y Shura pasarian por Milo, Mu y Kanon irian por Camus, los llebarian al coliseo... Afrodita los estaria esperando ahi... solo los site caballero estarian ahi... nadie mas...

Los Caballeros de Acuario y Escorpion se ven de frente... y para sopresa de todos hay odio y coraje en sus miradas... pero Mu y Afrodita que los conocen mejor ... pueden ver un rastro de dolor en ellas... y se preguntan por que...

Milo se acerca a Camus y lo abofetea, Camus le regresa la agresion... comienza una pelea donde tanto como Camus como Milo, pierden su corazon poco a poco... Afrodita y Mu los separan ya que Camus esta muy lastimado por las ahijas escarlatas de Milo y este ultimo esta casi congelado... 

Afrodita se lleva al escorpion a su templo y le pregunta que es lo que suedio para que odiara a Camus de esa manera pero Milo no esta dispuesto a hablar... le cierra en las narices la puerta... y comienza a llorar...

Por otra parte Mu, se habia llevado a Camus casi cargando junto con Kanon, Camus si dijo lo que pasaba... Mu llamo a Aioria y a Shura telepaticamente para que llegaran a oir la historia ... y encontrar una solución...

- ¿Que sucede Camus...? tu no eras asi...-  
- Mu... la gente cambia... por amor-  
- Ese no es amor Camus... por dios...- dice Kanon ironicamente  
- Por lo menos el que me da Saga, tu hermano si...- Mu y Kanon se quedan callados sorprendidos...  
- ¿Sa-Saga... mi hermano?-  
- Si Kanon... el... me ama, aunque aun amo a ese escorpion...-  
- ¿y por que se separaron...?  
- Un dia, amaneci en los brazos de Saga... me dijo que la noche anterior yo habia ido a buscarlo para que me amara... esa noche... y le pregunte por que haria semejante tonteria, llevandome bien con Milo... y me respondio que Milo me habia dicho que ya no me queria y que amaba a Shaka... por que soy tan frio que no llege a amarlo...- Camus rompio en llanto...  
- hummm... y le crees todo lo que te dice mi hermano...?-  
- Camus... seguramente Shaka y Saga se puesieron de acuerdo para separarlos...-  
- No lo creo Mu... no lo creo...-   
- No lo crees... o no lo quieres aceptar... Camus han caido en una trampa... si no conociera a mi hermano... pero espera... voy a consegirte pruebas... y ese budista de tercera y esa copia barata de mi... se las van a ver muy negras... vas a ver...-  
- Por ahora Camus debes dejar a Saga... intentaremos que Milo haga lo mismo...-   
- NOOOOOO!... dejenlo... asi se dara cuenta...- contesta un Camus muy alterado...-  
- Sera mejor que descanses... hasta mañana Camus...-  
- Hasta mañana Mu... Kanon... gracias...-  
- No te preocupes Iceberg... que voy a hacer picadillo a esos dos...- dice un Kanon casi al punto que sale llmas de sus ojos...

Afuera del templo...

- Lo sabia Mu... era extraño verlos asi...- Dita preocupado  
- SI... Y ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!...-  
- Calmate Kanon... debemos estar seguros... y encontrar purebas...-  
- Bien... yo buscare en el templo de geminis, al fin lo conosco muy bien...-  
- Bien... mañana nos veremos aqui para ver que averiguamos...- Mu decide y todos los demas asienten...

En el templo de Geminis Kanon casi pone de cabeza todo el templo buscando algo que los delate... y su busqueda es recompensada...

_Saga..._

Te espero mañana en la noche en mi templo... necesitamos formar el plan para que esos tiernos tortolos no esten juntos... tu quieres al cubo de hielo... yo quiero a Milo... asi que sera mejor que hagamos un plan... rompe esto cuando lo termines de leeer ...

Shaka de Virgo

- Asi que es esto... malditos... mejor me contengo... mañana a ver que dicen los demas al ver esto... - Kanon estaba mas que enojado y colerico... su hermano... su propio hermano... no habia sabido contener sus deceos hacia Camus... y esa perra arrastrada de "Soy-casi-un-dios" Bah!... las pagarian muy caro... suspiro derrotado y triste... Kanon tambien guardaba un secreto... Mu... el carnero blanco... le quitaba el sueño... pero no por eso caeria tan bajo como la copia barata de el...pero en fin...

Muentras tanto en la casa de Escorpion... Afrodita habia entrado para buscar algo... Milo estaba tan dormido que no sintio nada... "si lo violo ni se dara cuenta... esta muy sumido en su sueño" penso... y sonrio ante aquello... pero no tenia tiempo... asi que se puso a buscar... y vio en el cajon de noche una nota... traia algo escrito...

_Milo..._

Te espero al anochecer en el acantilado... atras de la playa...  
Besos   
Camus... 

- ¿Besos...? Camus no le diria eso en una nota de este... papel... que es... pergamino... mmmm ¿quien usa pergaminos...? SHAKAA!...- Del grito Milo se movio... e hizo un ruido... Dita se tapo la boca y salio de ahi junto a la nota... 

En su templo la examinio mas detalladamente... Lo habia logrado, una prueba para que Camus y Milo se unieran de nuevo... "No se por que hago esto... pero en fin" penso para si... en la nota encontro algo muy evidente... como carajo Milo no se habia dado cuenta que en la parte de atras venia el sello de la sexta casa borroneado y con un dibujo todo chafa encima de Acuario... Dita sispiro aliviado y deespcionado de Shaka...

- Eres tan descuidado que por eso perderas a Milo...- Dijo Dita para si...

Al dia siguiente los caballeros de Aries, Geminis (kanon), Leo, Capricornio y Piscis se reunieron en el templo de Camus... muy de madrugada... los rayos del dios apolo no aparecian... el primero en hablar fue un Kanon aun aleterado de la noche anterior...

- ¡vean lo que encontre...!...- Dice Kanon Muy molesto y enseñandoles la nota que encontro...

Mu la tomo y la inspecciono y casi se va de espaldas al leerla...

- ¿Shaka... invento... todo...?- Mu mas que asombrado, atonito, sorprendido... de todo tenia...

Los Caballeros al verla se pucieron muy enojados... tenian que hacerles ver a Camus y a Milo la verdad... he ahi el problema... Milo era tan orgullosos que no querria entender nada... y Camus... simplemente no haria nada... asi que todo esto tendrian que hacerlo con un plan que desde luego Kanon inventaria... era el mejor para aquello...

El plan consistia llevar a las dos parejas al coliseo y que pelearan... Kanon y Mu se encargarian de hacer que Shaka atacara a Camus y Saga a Milo... tenfria que funcionar... cuando la batalla estuviera en su punto mas pelogroso, saldira el arma secreta de los caballeros... la nota de Shaka para Saga... y de sopresa extra la nota que encotro Dita en el templo de Milo...

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección... Camus y Shaka en un combate personal... Saga y Milo por su parte... hasta que Mu los detuvo a los cuatro tenia que ser el momento... el problema: ¿Como hicieron para que ambos cayeran? He ahi la participacion de Mu... Shaka seria dificil pero Saga... era sencillo entrar en su mente...

- Saga... Shaka... es mejor que dejen de mentir ya... ya sabemos la verdad... y si no se la dicen a Camus y a Milo... lo haremos nosotros...- amenazo Mu  
- ¿Verdad?...¿de que hablas Mu...?- se burlo Shaka  
- Bien... de que todo lo que paso fue una trampa para separarlos...-  
- Ja!... ¿acaso tienes algo que respalde tus mentiras Mu...?- reto saga...-  
- Si... tengo algo que te asombrara... debiste haberla destruido como te lo pedia Shaka...-  
- ... - Saga quedo perplejo ante aquellas palabras y volteo a ver a Shaka que se habia levantado y tambien habia abierto los ojos sorprendido...  
- ¿Se quedaron sin palabras...?... bien... pues...- Kanon tomo la nota y la leyo en voz alta...- ... Shaka de Virgo...

Milo y Camus estaban llenos de ira... sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto... Camus ataco a Shaka con todo su poder... y Milo acribillo a Saga con sus ahujas escarlatas...Mu y Afrodita se alarmaron... no creian que esto se saldira de control... asi que los separaron... Aioria y Shura que solo observaban la pelea se llevaron a los caballeros de Virgo y Geminis (Saga) a sus templos... muy heridos...

Camus y Milo se veian a los ojos tristes... llorando... pero para sorpresa de todos... se dieron media vuelta y se furon en direccion contraria del otro... con lagrimas en los ojos... decepcionados y arrepentidos... pero tenian que hablar y ambos lo sabian... ahora se tenian que calmar... tranquilizar... Camus le pidio a Mu que destruyera la nota que Kanon leyo en voz alta... y Mu no pudo negarse... 

Camus... ¿que paso...?... ¿entonces todo fue un plan para separarnos?... no lo creo... no lo creo... perdoname por ser tan... tan estupido... por no creerte... por no confiar en ti... por creerle a ese budista de quinta... pero aun asi... tengo que hablar contigo... tengo que decirte cuanto lo siento...

Milo se aogaba entre sus sollozos se quedo dormido en su cama... boca abajo... intentando no llorar tan fuerte... para que nadie lo escuchara... el corazon de este escorpion estaba acongojado... estaba lleno de odio hacia esos dos basrtardos... los culpables... de todo... de ...todo


	7. La niebla se disipa,el perdón de los dos

**Capitulo 7  
La niebla se disipa... el perdon de los dos**

Camus y Milo no se habian visto mas que cuando por desgracia o por alguna coincidencia se topan... pero la reaccion es desviar la mirada o agachar la cabeza... Afrodita y Mu se han dado cuenta de ello y no quieren que ellos no sean felices, al contrario haran lo posible para que vuelvan a estar juntos... a Afrodita le gustaria mas ver feliz a su escorpion al lado de Camus que a su lado y siendo infeliz... Afrodita sufre... pero asi lo prefiere... aparte Aioria no esta tan mal...

Shura esta en su templo sentado en su sillon favorito... esta recargado en el respaldo como descansando despues de un entrenamiento... frente a el Camus de Acuario esta dando de vueltas...

- Ya deja de dar vueltas... me estas mareando...-   
- Si quieres que deje de dar vueltas ayudame...-  
- Ya te dije... ve y habla con el... y punto...-  
- Si como no... como si fuera tan facil... ¿y si me rechaza... me ataca... o me saca de su templo... o peor de su vida...?-  
- Deja de ser pesismista... seguramente el querra hablar contigo... dudo mucho que te ataque o te saque de su casa... amenos que lo hagas enojar... pero aun asi no lo haria...-  
- Bien... creo...creo que tienes razon... nos vemos Shura...-  
- Bye... Suerte...-

Mientras tanto en la Casa del Escorpion...

- Milo... Tranquilizate... deberias hablar con el...-  
- ¿Como Mu... como le hago para que no me esquive... o me congele...?-  
- No creo que te congele... no seas exageado... Milo debes ir a verlo... seguramente que quiere hablar tambien... lo que les hicieron fue ... pues... muy malo.. pero no tienen por que separarse... vamos... animo...-  
- Si como si fuera tan facil... pero en fin... Aioria... ¿que haces aqui?-  
- Vengo a ver a un amigo del alma... ¿por ...?... Mu nos permites...-  
- Claro... ya te dije Milo... -  
- Si Mu... gracias...-  
- Milo... deberias de habla con Camus...- Milo suspira y se deja caer boca abajo en la cama... comienza a sollozar... no lloro enfrente de Mu... por que no le gusta... pero Aioria lo ha visto llorar mas de una vez...  
- Aioria... es muy dificil...-  
- Venga... animate... habla con el... y lo que pase ..pue paso... pero no creo que Camus sea tan tonto como para dejar al mas codiciado del Santuario ¿o si?-  
- No se Aioria no lo se...

Milo y Aioria sienten la presencia de alguien... sales presurosos a la explanada del templo... y ahi estaba... Camus... inmutable como siempre... pero veia a los ojos a Milo... fijemente... tranquila mente... pero no perdia detalle de sus ojos como queriendo encontrar alguna cosa... Milo hacia lo mismo...

- Ejem... creo que salgo sobrando aqui... cuidense... bye...- Aioria sale... y le guiña el ojo a Camus... este se sobresalta... no entendio el mensaje...(ingenuo ¬¬ )

- Ca-Camus... este... ¿te ofresco algo..? pasa... pasa por favor...- Camus comenzo a caminar hacia Milo... seguia inmutable... frio hasta cierto punto... esto entristecio a Milo... agacho la abeza... pero sintio como dos brazos lo aprisionaban... Camus lo estaba abrazando...

- Milo... te amo... te amo mas que a mi vida...- le susurro a su oido...

- Camus...- rompio a llorar y le devolvio el abrazo corroborando que el tambien...

Entraron a la habitacion... se sentaron enn la cama... parecian inocentes adolecentes... solo viendose a los ojos... sin atreverse a tocar al otro... sin sentirlo... miedo a que el otro desapareciera... Milo rompio la distancia acercandose... lo beso apasionadamente...nunc lo habia hecho por iniciativa propia... siempre Milo le arrebataba esos besos... ahora el era quien se lo daba... asi.. profundo... tierno... humedo... apasionado...

Se recostaron en la cama... besandose y acariciandose con ansias... querian volver a sentirse de nuevo... se comenzaron a desvestir... Milo le quitaba la ropa con cuidado... acariciando cada centimetro de la piel del otro... por su parte Camus, hacia lo mismo... lo acariciaba con el corazon y con el alma...

Camus tomo otra vez la iniciativa... se poso sobre el... le beso los labios... fue besando poco a poco hasta llegar a el oido de Milo, jugo con el mientras le susurraba palabras de amor... bajo poco a poco por el abdomen bien formado de Milo... llego a su tesoro escondido... conocido por muchos.. pero entragado realmente a uno... a el... a Camus de Acuario

Comenzo a masturbarle con la boca... mientras que sus manos se encargaban de lo demas de su cuerpo... sus ojos sumidos... en los de Milo... quien lo veia con deseo y amor... lujuria y ternura convinada... como ellos... todo contradictorio... todo complementario... como el hielo y el fuego... 

Camus dejo de masturbarle para colocarse encima de el... coloco sus caderas encima de las de Milo...

- Tomame... Milo... Hazlo...-

Milo comenzo a penetrarle con ciodado... Camus dejo escapar un gemido de placer convinado con un poco de dolor... su rostro denotaba dolor... deseo... lujuria... ternura... amor... amor para ese que estaba debajo de el... tomandole... por siempre... Camus comenzo a moverse pocoa poco... comenzaba a gemir de placer... a Milo estos gemidos lo hacian explotar de placer... lo enloquecian... simplemente Camus lo enloquecia...

Los movimientos se hicieron acompasados... cada vez mas rapidos... pas salvajes... definitivamente Milo es mejor que Saga.. Camus penso para sus adentros... los gemidos de Camus y de Milo cada vez se hacian mas fuertes...se mesclaban perfectamente con el silencio que gobernaba sus alrededore... era perfecto... Milo ya no soporto mas... dio un Gemido Largo y profundo... y lleno por completo a Camus... mientras esta al sentir que lo llenaban... tambien exploto en el abdomen Milo... comenzo a lamer el abdomen de Milo para limpiar sus fuidos... despues de haber limpiado por completo su cuerpo lo beso para que probara su sabor... se recosto a su lado... lo abrazo... lo beso en la frente... y se durmieron...

Al dia siguiente Camus desperto por culpa de un rayo de luz que se infiltraba por la ventana... sintio un cuerpo a su lado... penso que otra vez Saga estaria ahi como hasta hace dias lo habia hecho... pero reconocio el olor de su amante...

- Milo...- susurro... y se acurruco mas en los brazos de el...

Un par de presencias hicieron que los amantes se despertaran alterados... si eran la presencias que creian que eran tenian que sacarlos a patadas de ahi... Camus se vistio rapidamente... Milo lo imito... salieron al encuentro de sus visitantes... y aho en medio de la explanada con miradas tristes y desoladas... estaban... Saga y Shaka... parecia que habian llorado y mucho...

- ¿Que hacen en mi templo?-  
- Venimos a pedirles una disculpa por lo que...-  
- No queremos sus disculpas... -  
- Milo por favor...-  
- Callense... cayeron muy bajo...-  
- Milo ... tranquilizate...aver...¿quieren disculparse con nosotros... ?-  
- Si..- respondieron a coro  
- Bien... - se volteo a Milo y saco de vete tu a saber donde una cajita y se acerco a Milo...- Milo... sabes que te amo... y quiero decirte que... quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado...- Milo lo miraba atonito...¿que intentaba Camus?- vien aqui va... queria deciertelo en otra ocasion pero creo que ellos serviran de testigos...- se aclaro la gargante... - Casate conmigo Milo...- y le entrego la cajita en la cual venia un par de anillos son un simbolo extraño de una mezcla de el simbolo de Acuario y Escorpion... 

Milo casi se va de espaldas de la emocion y de la sorpesa... no cabia en el su alegria...

- Yo... si Camus... claro que me casi contigo...- se abrazaron y se besaron...

Shaka y Sga vieron atonitos la escena... no lloraron para sorpresa de ambos ... ahora comprometidos... sino que sonrioeron complacidos...

- Bien hecho Camus... felicitaciones...¿amogos?- Saga rompio el silencio...  
- Si.. ¿por que no?- Milo le da la mano y se la parietan como antes.. como verdaderos camaradas...

Shaka por su parte le sonrio a Camus y este le devolvio la sonrisa... los cuatro comenzaron a hablar... pasaron a los aposentos de Milo... a los comprometidos se les habia olvidado u pequeño detalle...: la cama... esta deshecha aun... y tibia... que era lo peor... Shaka y Saga al ver este escenario comenzarona reirse a carcajadas...

- ¿Que es tan gracioso Saga...?-  
- Nunca camiaran... par de pillos...- contesto Saga aun aogandose de la risa...  
- No pueden pasar mas de un dia sin...hacer cosas...- dijo Shaka limpiandose las lagrimas de la risa... Camus y Milo... estaban como tomates... ¿como se les olvido cierto detallito?... ninguno lo sabia...  
- Bien... los dejamos para que planeen la boda... ah si... se me olvidaba... deben hablar con Athenea... dudo que se los niege... asi que... hablen con ella...- dijo Shaka antes de cerrar la puerta...  
- ¿crees que se sientan bien?-  
- No lo creo... pero en fin... mejor asi...-

Shaka y Saga bajaban los escalones que llevaban al templo de la virgen, si lo acpetaban estaban destrizados... pero tenian nuevas esperanzas... talvez por lo que hicieron no los perdonarian nunca y mas conociendo el caracter de los que ahora comienzan a borrar a Milo y a Camus... no lo querian aceptar pero lo de ellos fue deseo... lujuria... pero en fin... ya lo habian hecho... y por lo menos ellos ya los habian perdonado ... el problema serain los nuevos dueños de eso corazones arrepentidos...Afrodita y Aioria... ¿que iban a hacer?

- Shaka...¿que haras para conquistar a Aioria?-  
- No lo se Saga... y tu ¿que haras con Dita...?-  
- Tampoco lo se... pero tendremos que hacer algo...  
- Oye Saga y si les ayudamos con la boda...-  
- mmmm Me parece bien... tendremos que ir a decirles... pero mas alrato... ahora quiero pensar... y tu ponte a meditar...-  
- Si... creo que es lo mejor...-


	8. La propuesta de Athenea

**Capitulo 8  
La propuesta a Athenea... Un atentado contra el amor...**

Camus y Milo... estaban mas que felices por esto...

- Camus... ¿por que me propusiste casarme contigo enfrente de ellos dos?-  
- Es una prueba... cuando estaba con Saga... escuchaba claramente como en lugar de decir mi nombre decia el de Afrodita... se que ama realmente a ese Dita...-  
- Hablando de eso... Shaka en sus gemidos repetia el nombre de Aioria... ¿crees que los amen a ellos?-  
- Tal vez... pero despues de lo que hicieron dudo que ellos les tengan confianza... pero en fin... tenemos que hablar con Athenea sobre esto...-

Camus sale seguido de Milo con direccion al templo de Athenea... llegan a la entrada y Shaka y Saga estan ahi... aparentemente esperandolos...

- ¿Que hacen aqui?- pregunta un curiosos escorpion  
- Venimos a ayudarles con Athenea...- sonrie el guerrero de virgo..  
- No creo que sea necesario...- dijo camus  
- es un placer ayudarlos... tenemos que enmendar nuestro error...- puntualiza Saga  
- No es necesario... pero de todas maneras entremos...-

Los cuatro caballeros entran y Athenea los esperaba...

- Caballeros de Geminis Virgo, Escorpion y Acuario...¿que desean de mi?- dijo con su clasica sonrisa  
- Athenea... venimos a... pues veras... Camus y yo...-  
- Nos casamos Athenea... venimos a que nos des tus bendiciones...-  
- ¡¿¡¿SE CASANNN!- Saori palidecio...  
- Athenea ¿estas bien?- se acerco Saga..  
- Si... pero... ahhhh... ya se habian tardado...- dijo otra vez con otra gran sonrisa...-  
- Mi diosa... ¿usted... ya.. lo sabia?-  
- Si... los vi besandose en el acantilado alado de mi templo...  
- Este...- el caballero de Acuario estaba tan rojo que casi explota...

Camus y Milo se dirigen hacia el templo del escorpion... se encuentran a Mu y a Kanon de frente... cuando se enteraron de la noticia de la boda de Camus y de Milo solo empeoraron las cosas... los amantes de Milo querian que regresara a su vida nocturna que abandono por un insensible... como lo llaman... esto se estaba poniendo peor de lo que se esperaba... Mu, intento tranquilizarse pero Kanon, exploto en ira y ataco por defensa propia a un guerrero... ahora todo estara mas dificl de realizar... 

Camus va al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas... sin pensar que se encontrara con una sopresa...

- Tu debes ser Camus de Acuario...  
- Si...¿qué deceas de mi?- le contesto firamente  
- Que te alejes de Milo... me pertenece...-  
- ¿qué? –  
- Lo que oiste... y mas te vale que te alejes de el... si no...-  
- Si no que?... mira niñito... ¿qué puedes hacer tu frente a un caballero dorad?-  
- Mas de lo que te imaginas Camus..-  
- Dejame en paz...-  
- Alejate de el... Me pertenece...-

Camus no entendia a ese muchacho... era atractivo... ojos rojos como el fuego del imfierno, cabello largo y lacio de color rojizo... piel blanca... sin embargo... ¿quién se creia el para exigirle que se alejara de Milo?... simplemente no es nadie... penso... y dejo todo al olvido... que grave error... 

En el templo de Milo... el estaba acostado en la cama.. pensando el como Camus se habia declarado... la primera vez que durmieron juntos... la cez que el le conto su historia con Kassandra... pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos... usa presencia... no era Camus o alguno de sus camaradas...¿quién seria? Salio para encontrarse con el chico de ojos de fuego...

- Seyshiro Mukamoto...¿qué haces aquí...?-  
- Vine a pedirte que te alejes de Camus... no a pedirte no... a exigirte que te separes de el...  
- ¿Tu me vas a venir a dar ordenes?-  
- No es una orden... es algo que debes hacer...-  
- Me niego... –  
- ¿Te niegas? Pero ¿por qué?-   
- por que amo a Camus mas que a mi vida...-  
- Ja!... tu... ¿enamorado?... por dios Milo... jamas amaste a nadie...-  
- No... por que no encontraba el amor de mi vida... y ya lo encontre...-  
- No me interesa Milo... si no eres mio no seras de nadie... ¡CORTINA DE LA MUERTE!  
- ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-  
- ¡Saga!...  
- Entrometido caballero de Géminis... largate... no te concierne esto...-  
- Me concierne por que es mi amigo y es el prometido de Camus... el que se tiene que largar eres tu... si no quieres morir...  
- No me ire hasta haber matado a Milo... o hasta que el se vaya conmigo...-  
- Jamas te dejare que te lo lleves o que lo mates...-  
- Eso lo veremos... Saga... eso lo veremos...

Seyshiro ataca a Saga pero se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y queda justo detrás de Milo... este le clava una daga y desaparece... Milo cae de frente... inconciente... Saga va en su ayuda... Afrodita escucho el estruendo y salio corriendo hacia el templo de Milo, pudo ver como le enterraban la daga... y corre al lado de Saga...

- ¿Qué paso aquí...?  
- No lo se Dita... simplemente un caballero de plata vino y lo ataco... gracias a atenea que estaba cerca... ¿viste quien era el?-  
- No muy bien... pero por el cabello tal vez sea Sayshiro... un antiguo amante de Milo...

Milo estaba inconciente por la herida... sangraba mucho... tubieron que llamar a Mu... para que cerrara la herida... cuando Mu se entero de este incidente... tubo que decir la verdad...

- Bien chicos no me odien... pero... yo se mas de lo que aparento... de hecho Kanon tambien...  
- ¿Qué.?.. sueltalo ya carnero...- dijo Shura impaciente...  
- No me digas asi... intento de cabra...-  
- Ya basta... Shura comportate... Mu... dinos lo que sabes...-  
- Bien... este muchacho conocio a Milo en sus mutiples andanzas... es un caballero de plata... pero podira compararse con alguno de nosotros... tiene un poder impresionante... in embargo no llego a ser caballero de oro por que era muy salvaje... de hecho jamas se le iba a dar armadura... pero Arles en sus tiempos de hambre...- todos sireron por lo bajo ya que Saga hecho miradas asesinas... en especial a cierto carnerito que estaba temblando enfrente de el...- ejem... bueno... Arles... jijiji... le entrego una armadura de Plata... Seyshiro Mukamosto... como se llama, se aprovecho de el muchas veces... y ahhhh... ahora que sabe de la boda... intentara separarlos... y vean hasta que extremo llego...-  
- Ese ya no es amor... es una obsesión... debemos de cuidar a este par de tortolos... si no.. puede atacarlos...

En ese preciso instante Camus hace su espectacular entrada... cuando vio a Milo asi... supo que ese caballerito de quinta habia llegado hasta el escorpion... y no se quedaria asi... Mu le leyo el pensamiento y lo detuvo antes de sali...

- ¿a dónde crees que vaz acuario...?-  
- a vengarme... a que mas...-  
- o no... no saldras de aquí...- dojo Aioria sujetándolo del brazo...- usted señor tiene que cuidarlo yo ni loco me quedo con un escorpion malherido...

Todos salieron de ahí... Camus acaricio con triteza el rostro de Milo... gracias a Atenea que estaba vivo... los demas salieron y decidieron montar guardia a los dos templos... Saga cuidaria el de Milo y Shaka el de Camus... asi... que todo... comenzo... haciendo guardia aquí y alla...

Un dia se intento escurrir al templo de Camus donde este descansaba apaciblemente... Shaka se encontraba ahí afuera... sabia que vendría... asi que lo espero pacientemente...

- ¿Dónde vas Seyshiro? –  
- Caballero dorado de Virgo ¿qué haces ahí?  
- Yo te pregunte primero...  
- Eso no te incumbe  
- Claro que si... te advierto que no toques a Camus... el te puede matar...  
- Ja! Crees que ese caballeruco me matara...pues que equivocado estas Shaka de Virgo...-  
- Te lo advierto... sal de aquí, o si no te matare yo...  
- Ja! No lo creo ... intentalo ¡CORTINA DE LA MUERTE!  
- ¡CAPITULACIÓN DEL DEMONIO!

Seyshiro no puede esquivar el ataque y cae escaleras abajo... muerto... mientras que Shaka se da cuenta que el ataque no iba para el si no para el templo... la casa de Acuario esta destruido... el guerrero de Virgo entra presuradamente al templo... antes de que se derrumbe por completo... y encuentra a un Camus inconciente por una roca que le dio en la cabeza... una columna estaba apunto de aplastarlo... Shaka lo toma en brazos pero no encuentra salida...los demas caballeros llegan exepto Saga y Milo... Milo aun sige inconciente y saga se quedo a cuidarlo... al llegar a la salida del templo de Capricornio y ven a Seyshiro muerto se preocupan... suben corriendo... y el templo de acuario esta en ruinas

- Camus... Shaka...¿dónde estan!- todos comenzaron a gritar...

Hasta que de pronto las rocas se comienzan a mover... Shaka herido de una pierna... lleva en brazos a Camus... que lleva sangre en su cabello... todos salen en su auxilio... Shaka al entegar a Camus pierde el conocimiento... Shaka antes de que Camus perdiera mas sangre le cerro la herida con su cosmo... y no le dio tiempo de poner una barrera...

Shaka es cargado por Aioria... quien lo lleva a su templo... Camus es llevado al templo de Milo... ahí lo cuidaran todos... Aioria decide que es mejor que los tres heridos esten juntos... en el mismo templo... asi que Shaka es llevado a un cuarto mas al fondo de la casa del escorpion... ahí es atendidi... y sanado... por el Leon...

- Eres bello... mi lindo Shaka... eres muy hermoso... y haber salvado a Camus de la muerte prueba que te has arrepentido de lo que hiciste... me da gusto...- Aioria deice en un susurro aun inconciente Shaka...

Los dias pasan... los dos comprometidos y el guerrero de la virgen se han recuperado pero no del todo... Seyshiro recibio un funeral digno de un caballero... aunque para los de oro no lo merecia... pero asistieron...

Este atentado contra la vida de ellos en ves de afectar el amor de Camus y Milo lo fortelecio... los unio mas... comenzaron a confiar en Saga y Shaka... aparte Shaka y Aioria se comenzaron a llevar mejor... asi que este atentado a ellos fue un atentado contra todos... fue un atentado contra el amor...


	9. La Desición de Camus

**Capitulo 9  
La descicion de Camus... y la necedad de Afrodita...**

Después del incidente con Seyshiro... las cosas parecian estar bien... Shaka y Aioria... se llebaban muy bien... Saga no dejaba ni un minuto a Afrodita... lo ayuda con las rosas de su templo... que va aqui... lo acompaña... que va alla... lo acompaña... son inseparables... Kanon ha empezado su conquista con Mu... gracias a su hermano se ha decidido en conquistarlo...

- Milo... Milo... Saga... ¿me ayudas con Milo?... no puedo hacer que regrese a la tierra... Milo... Milo  
- MILO DE ESCORPION ... REGRESAAAAAA!  
- ¿eh?... Saga... Dita... que quieren?-   
- que regreses a la tierra menso... has estado asi... desde que Camus te dijo que se separaban una semana antes de la boda...  
- Si... Camus... no se por que hace eso...  
- Es una contumbre de el... que los novios no se vean una semana antes... debes comprenderlo... Milo... Milo... ahhh otra vez no...  
- MILOOOOOOOOO!  
- No... creo que lo hemos perdido ... otra vez...- Saga y Afrodita suspiran derrotados asi que mejor se ponen a arreglar su cuarto... Milo es todo un desastre...

Saga se acerca a Afrodita y lo abraza por la cintura... este se sobresalta y lo ve asustado y sorprendido...

- Dita ... ya no lo soporto mas...   
- Ve al baño...  
- No... eso no... Dita... Te... Te amo...- a Afrodita no le da tiempo de reaccionar por que los labios de Saga aprisionaron los suyos...

Afrodita piensa que Milo los observa... pero por alguna razon no le importa... quiere dejarse llevar por el momento... lo abraza por el cuello... y le responde el beso... apasionado... humedo... Saga se sepra y ve a Afrodita a los ojos... esos bellos zafiros que lo hipnotizan...

- Te amo Saga ... yo tambien te amo...  
- Dita... –

Se volvieron a besar... esta vez... no les importo si Milo los veia... que se vaya a freir espárragos con leche... Milo... observaba divertido, triste, feliz por sus amigos... pero... aun Camie... estaba siendo algo... extraño... ¿cómo que dejar de estar juntos una semana antes de la BODA?... eso era injusto... pero si Camus se lo pedia asi lo haria... últimamente Camus decide todo... y Milo... las obedece...

Por otra parte... en la casa de la Virgen... Shaka estaba "meditando"... ya que cierto minino no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza... lo imagina... en su cama... esperando a que lo bese... a que lo acaricie... a que lo tome... a fundirse con el...

- ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando...?  
- Shaka... ¿te sucede algo?  
- Aioria... ¿qué haces aquí?-  
- Te pregunte primero... – Aioria se acerca a Shaka que esta en posición de flor de loto en el centro de su habitación... personal... que para el gatito de la orden ya no es prohibida... -  
- No nada... solo intento meditar pero no puedo...- Shaka al ver tan cerca de ese gato revoltoso que le arranco el corazon con sus garras...se pone muy nervioso  
- Pues si no te puedes concentrar... mejor platícamelo a mi...- Aioria se iba a cercando a Shaka... muy peligrosamente... al grado que estaban tan cerca que podian sentir la respiración del otro... Shaka no resistio tal proposición... y lo beso... Aioria ni tardo ni perezoso... le correspondio el beso...

Aioria... lo iba empujado poco a poco hacia atrás... hasta que la espalda del rubio estuviera bien acomodada en los cojines (recuerden que la India tiene un especial arreglo de aposentos... con cojines... o si no... asi lo pongo yo... Aioria comenzo a bajar con su boca... le lamio el cuello con hambre... Shaka solo dejaba escapar leves gemidos... tanto Aioria como Shaka comenzaban a exitarse... a sobremanera... con el cuerpo del otro... 

La boca de aioria bajo mas... y mas... explorando cada parte... cada centímetro... cada milimetro de la piel del rubio... hasta que llego a su ombligo... jugeteo el ombligo de Shaka... introdujo su lengua... Aioria... realmente podia sentir que Shaka comenzaba a exitarse cada vez mas... y eso... lo exitaba a la vez a el... bajo aun mas... le arranco la tunica que llevaba... ya no soportaba mas... Shaka lo desvistió a el con salvajismo... igualmente...

Ambos ... desnudos... se vieron a los ojos... intentando encontrar el por que de el comportamiento del otro... y lo hayaron... encontraron un inmenso amor mutuo... un amor incondicional... que no tardaron en demostrarse... con caricias y besos... y mas besos... y mas caricias... el gatito... ronroneaba de placer... lo acariciaba sin que sus garras lo lastimaran... Shaka por su parte... sabia que las garras del leon ... un leon dormido que era Aioria... estaban mas que enterradas en su piel de porcelana... y ya no podria escapar... mas bien... no queria escapar...

En otra parte del santuario... específicamente en la casa de Géminis...

- Mu... ¿qué estas haciendo...?  
- Nada Kanon... solo venia a ver si Saga estaba... pero veo que esta con Dita y con Milo...  
- Ehhhh... y se puede saber para que quieres a mi hermano...?- mas que pregunta por curiosidad... la pregunta sono como dolida... con celos... pero lo disimulo muy bien...  
- Solo queria que me ayudara a algunas cosas con las armaduras... eso es todo... por cierto Kanon... ¿crees que tu hermano le confiese a Dita sus sentimientos...?-  
- No lo se... y la verdad no me importa...  
- Kanon... ¿qué te sucede...?  
- Solo... que... yo tambien estoy enamorado y mal correspondido...  
- Di-dita te-te gu-gusta?  
- No... No es Dita...  
- ¿Entonces...?  
- Mu... pues... olvidalo...- Kanon intento salir de ahí... no soportaba ese interrogatorio... sabia que tarde o temprano Mu le sacaria la verdad ...  
- Kanon... ¿a dónde crees que vaz...?... sabes... no busco a tu hermano... realmente...-  
- A no? Entonces por que preguntaste por el?  
- Por que queria hablar contigo a solas...- Mu se pone mas rojo que un tomate... al aver dicho esas palabras...  
- Y ¿qué quieres decirme?- Kanon, ha notado el rubor exagerado de Mu... se acerca pelogrosamente... pero no resiste... lo besa... y para la sorpresa de el gemelo... su beso fue respondido... y mejor aun... profundizado ...

Se separaron por que el aire era necesario en sus pulmones...

- Kanon... yo.. yo... te amo...  
- Mu de Aries... ¿sabes algo?... eres lo unico en mi vida... eres lo mas importante... yo tambien te amo... mi carnero de cabellos lilas

Los cuerpos que estaban juntos en la casa de géminis se funden en una danza de sensualidad... dejando los juicios a los pies de la cama... solo subiendo a ella con el sentimiento... un sentimiento de amor... un sentimiento que ni Atenea conseguiría desaparecer... y no lo haria...

Al dia siguiente, Afrodita hizo que todos los caballeros se reunieran en su templo... daria la noticia de su amor con Saga... ya no le importaba... Milo se casaria y Saga era realmente tierno y maravilloso... se enamoro de el sin remedio... Mu y Kanon aprovecharian la oportunidad... Shaka y el gato... ejem... perdon Aioria, tambien darian su noticia...

La noticia callo de sorpresa en todos los caballeros... no se esperaban esas parejas... pero en fin... asi es el amor... Shion... mas que sorprendido estaba emocionado... tenia cientos de años de que no veia y no sentia tanto amor en el Santuario... estaba feliz de que sus caballeros estuvieran falices... y sobretodo enamorados... 

Todos... se pudieron de acuerdo que se casarian con Milo y Camus a la vez... esta pareja casi se desmaya... ya que no creian que por el poco tiempo de hacerse parejas... Shaka, Mu y Afrodita decidieran casarse con sus respectivos amantes... era algo... apresurado...

- ¿Estan seguros...?  
- Si ... queremos ser felices con ellos...  
- ¿y ellos que opinan de todo este?  
- Que tambien quieren... aparte... la boda seria mas... divertida...  
- Ahhhhhhhh – Camus suspira derrotado... es imposible convencer a Afrodita... – Bien... solo que no quiero... muchas cosas...  
- Es la boda de nosostros tambien... asi que los ocho debemos hablar sobre eso... la boda sera una combinación de todas las religiones... griega, catolica, indu, y Hortera... asi que... tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo... ok?  
- Me queda alguna otra opcion...?  
- No... nos vemos al rato...  
- Si...

Afrodita salio de la casa de Acuario y se dirijio a su templo... debia comenzar a administrar todo... Shion, Shaka, y Mu, le ayudarian con eso... ya que ni Milo ni Camus aceptarian ayudar... pero tendrían que hacerlo... al fin tambien era su boda... y tambien acatarian esa extraña costumbre de Camus de dejarse de ver por una semana antes de la boda con su pareja... estaba pensando en eso... y lo mejor seria que Shaka, Mu, Camus y el se encerraran en el templo de Camus, y Aioria, Kanon, Milo y Saga en el templo de Géminis... si asi seria... al fin... nadie podia contradecir a Afrodita...


	10. La sombra, la semana de espera

**Capitulo 10  
La sombra... la semana de espera...**

Solo faltaba una semana para que la boda se llebara acabo y por peticion y costumbres de Camus, las parejas se separarian una semana antes de el dia de dicha union...Milo, Kanon y Aioria hacian sus intentos fallidos en convencer a Camus de que no se separaran... Saga por su parte se le hacia prudente dicha separacion...

- Mi amor... ¿y tu no te unes a esos necios...?- pregunto Afrodita sentandose en las piernas de Saga...  
- No... ¿para que?... en primera ... nunca convenceran a Camus... en segunda... me sirve para meditar... y en tercera...-  
- ¿en tercera que?- Saga al oir la pregunta... lo miro con picardia y se acerco a su oido y le susurro...  
- En tercera... asi te voy a desear mas... y en la noche de bodas... me desquito de esta semana...- Saga comenzo a besar y a jugetear con su oido... Dita cerro los ojos y se dejo envolver en aquel juego de lujueria como tantas veces Saga y el lo habian hecho...

Dita... se elejo y lo miro a los ojos con malicia... Saga entendio que todo comenzaria... asi que comenzo a besarlo... paso a su cuello.. Dita se estremecia de placer... se levanto y levanto a Saga del sillon donde estaban... lo aprisiono despues con una ferocidad contra la pared... comenzo a acariciarlo... a besarlo con tal lujuria... deseo... con todo eso que guardaba... 

Le comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa a Saga... pasaba sus manos como tanteando el terreno... despues pasaba sus labios... por el mismo sitio... Saga se aferraba a su espalda... le demostraba el placer que sentia cuando Dita hacia eso...

En otra parte del santuario... En la casa de Escorpion...

- Milo... ¿donde estas?... Milo...- Camus se adentraba a el templo de su bicho amado... para ser mas de las doce del dia, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras... Milo y si tendencia a la oscuridad...- Ahhhhhhh tenias que ser bicho rastrero..- suspiro...-

De rrepente una silueta se movio esntre las sombras detras de Camus... de la oscuridad inmensa salieron un par de manos... una tapo su boca y la otra lo rodeo por la cintura... lo jalo hacia atras y desaparecio en la oscuridad...

De vuelta a la casa de Géminis ...

Los gemidos de Saga y Afrodita de es escuchaban por toda la habitación... inundando el cuarto de deseo y lujuria hasta que...

- SAGA!... COPIA BARATA DE MI!...  
- KANON!... tu siempre molestas...-  
- Perdon... lo lamento Dita... Saga voy a despedirme de Mu... y ustedes sigan... ejem... despidiéndose... regreso en la noche..- Saga le dedico una mirada ascesina que Kanon ignoro por completo mientras Dita le sonreia divertido...

Kanon va riéndose por la situación en que encontro al caballero de las rosas y a su hermano y la reaccion de este... su hermano... lo queria bastante ... pero a veces no lo soportaba... y pensar que pasaria una semana completa... siente largos dias encerrado con el... resignación... se repetia a si mismo... fue sacado de sus pensamientos por que llego al templo de Mu... la primera casa... El templo de Aries...

- Mu... carnerito bonito... Mu…-  
- ….. – nada… nadie le contestaba solo el eco y una notable soledad….  
- ¿Dónde se abra metido? ... mejor lo espero adentro... a lo mejor salio- Kanon se adentro a los aposentos de Mu y lo que encontro fue lo mas horrible y abominable que podria haber visto en su vida considerando el templo de cancer y su mismisimo guardian... estaba inmóvil... no lo podia creer... quizo gritar... los labios no se movían... quiso moverse... su cuerpo no respondia...

Ahí estaba... el caballero de Aries ... atado a la cama de pies y manos... desnudo... golpeado con aparente salvajismo... al parecer ultrajorn su cuerpo de porcelana... mostraba muchas marcas amoradadas... seguramente producto de los golpes... Kanon logro moverse por fin... de sus ojos verdes salieron lagrimas traicioneras... el rostro de Mu... mostraba dolor... de sus labios salia un hilo de sangre revuelto con un liquido blanco... de si nariz era solamente sangre... estaba roja... hinchada ... estaba inconsciente... respiraba con dificultad...

Kanon acerco su mano a su rostro con mucha lentitud... temia lastimarlo mas... con solo tocarlo... o peor... que lo rechazara... ... cuando su mano rozo la piel de Mu... este se contrajo... pero no tardo en reconocerlo... 

- Ka...non...-  
- Mu...¿que te paso?- pregunto intentando no llorar... lo desamarro y lo recosto co cuidado sobre la cama... estaba en el aire... tapo la desnudez del carnero con una sabana y le acaricio el rostro...- ¿quién te hizo esto?   
- Va por los otros...  
- ¿Quiénes otros...? ¿quién va por ellos?  
- La sombra... –  
- ¿La sombra de quien?-  
- Date prisa... yo estare bien... avisa a los demas... – cayo nuevamente inconsciente...  
- Mu...- susurro con nostalgia... con dolor e impotencia... ¿qué haria? Simple... iria a avisar...

Salio del Templo de Aries... llego como rayo a la casa de tauro con Aldebaran, su guardian... muy bien amigo de los gemelos y de Mu...

- ¡¡¡Aldebaran!   
- Kanon... pense que estabas con Mu...-  
- Lo estaba... ¿puedo pedirte un favor...? no hay tiempo...-  
- Bien dime ... '¿qué sicedio?- Aldebaran estaba asustado... nada hacia que Kanon se pusiera asi... nisiquiera su hermano enojado... debia ser algo grave...  
- Es Mu... alguien lo ataco y esta muy herido... ¿podrias cuidarlo?...  
- ¿quién lo ataco...?   
- La sombra...  
- ¿quién...?  
- No se... solo vete... es peligroso que este solo...

Aldebaran velozmente salio de su casa y se adentro a la de Aries... mientras el gemelo menor llegaba a la casa de Géminis de nuevo...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SAGAAAAAAAA!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DITAAAAAAAA!-   
- ¿ahora que demonios quieres Kanon ?- el gemelo mayor lo observa con mirada de "te quiero enterrar tan profundo que ni Mu con su telequinesis te pueda sacar"  
- Paso algo terrible... atacaron a Mu y su atacante esta dentro del santuario... viene por los otros...  
- ¡¿¡QUEEEEE! ¿los otros... quienes?...  
- No se... eso fue lo que dijo Mu...  
- ¿Quién lo ataco?  
- La sombra...  
- La... sombra...?

Saga y Afrodita no podian creerlo... ¿atacar a Mu sin que nadie lo notase?... esa idea los asustaba... se veian a los ojos... Kanon comprendio las palabras de Mu...

- Los otros... Camus... Shaka y Afrodita... serian los otros... pero ¿la sombra?  
- ¿Seguro que quiere a ellos?  
- Probablemente... Dita... es mejor que te vayas con Aldebaran que esta cuidando de Mu... y tu Saga...  
- Te acompañare...- repuso Saga...  
- Es peligroso...  
- Por eso mismo... no puedes andar solo... mientras la sombra este en el Santuario...

Afrodita sin mas salio rapido de la casa de los gemelos... no bajo la .guardia... llego a la casa de Mu... y al ver en que estado se encontraba temio por la vida de sus compañeros... si era verdad lo que Kanon dijo... Camus Shaka y el estaban en serio peligro... al parecer de milagro Mu estaba vivo... era mas serio de lo que se habia imaginado... mas espentoso... casi grita de no ser por aldebaran de le tapo la boca con la mano y lo saco de la habitación...

- Shhhhhhhh... se acaba de dormir...  
- Lo lamento  
- Me preocupa... tiene fiebre... esta muy lastimado... pareciera que ... lo ultrajaron con violencia...  
- Quieres decir que... que... lo... lo... vio-violaron?- trago saliba por ese pensamiento...  
- Si... lo encontre sangrando de su avertura intima y la boca y nariz... de la boca... aparte de tener sangre... tenia fluidos... no tuvuero piedad con el...

De repente Mu empieza a hablar entre sueños... comienza con fraces incoherentes... pero poco a poco Dita se dio cuenta que asi podrían atrapar a esa "Sombra"...

En la casa de Virgo... Shaka se encontraba meditando... esperaba a Aioria... esa noche se entregaria para despedirse de el hasta la noche de bodas... sintio una presencia... en la oscuridad... se levanto y se acerco... no le dio tiempo a reaccionar... una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió y lo acerco a la oscuridad... desaparecio tambien...

Saga tenia un mal presetimiento... al llegar a la casa de Virgo encontraron un dije tirado en la sala de reposo de Shaka... lo levantaron... estaban grabados en el el signo de la virgen y el de el leon... sabian que Shaka no lo dejaba por nada... ya era tarde... se lo habia llevado... subieron hasta llegar a Escorpion... encontraron un jarron roto... y mucho frio en el aire... Camus tambien... habia desaparecido...solo faltaba uno... Dita.


	11. Las heridas del alma, la sombra ataca

**Capitulo 11  
Las heridas del alma... La sombra ataca...**

En la casa de Acuario... la oscuridad comenzaba a inundar el templo... apesar que que el frio le daba mucha luz... la oscuridad pronto se apodero de el... el cuarto de Camus se oscurecio por completo... solo se veian dos siluetas cargando a Camus y a Shaka en brazos... ambos inconsientes...

Sombra 1: ¿comenzamos?  
Sombra 2: Bien... esperaremos por el caballero de Piscis...

Ambas sombras rieron malvadamente... en la habitacion habia una cama King Size por que aveces a Milo y a Camus no les alcanzaba una matrimonial ((CAR)... las sombras aprisionaron de manera sililar que a Mu... de manos y pies... a ambos caballeros... su ropa se disolvio como polvo en el aire...

Sombra 1: son bellos... por algo los escogieron  
Sombra 2: si... estoy de acuerdo...

Un torbellino envolvio los cuerpos y comenzo a dejarles conrusiones por todo el cuerpo... peor de que si habrian pelado frente a frente... ambos caballeros dorados ya sangraban de la boca... Camus abrio los ojos... quiso hablar pero unos ojos azules claros lo hipnotizaron a tal grado que no sintio nada... Camus volvio a quedar inconsiente... 

Las sombras reian a carcajadas... mientras los penetraban con salvajismo... haboendolos sangrar... se divertian.. "lastima que no griten de dolor" dijo uno de ellos... solo se distinguian dos siluetas en la noche ... moviendose salvajemente en los cuerpos de Camus y Shaka... quienes medio incosientes gemian de dolor... mucho dolor...

Los Gemelos segian subiendo... llegaron a el templo de Shura... ahi estaban... Milo y Aioria con el guardian del templo... estaban platicando amenamente cuando vieron llegar a los gemelos...

- Kanon ... Saga... que sorpresa...- shura no pudo terminarlll vio las miradas intranquilas de los gemelos... se inquieto... algo andaba mal...  
- ¿Que paso Saga... estas tenso... Kanon?-  
- Chicos... escuchenme bien... - dijo Kanon intentando sacar valor de donde fuera necesario... Saga lo veia preocupado... - lo que les voy a decir es muy serio... alguien ataco a Mu... lo hirio bastante... . el atacante esta dentro del Santuario... y creemos... por lo que me comento Mu, antes de caer inconsiente...- Kanon hizo una pausa... vio a Saga suplicandole que continuara por el...  
- Parece que va Por Shaka, Camusy Dita...- Saga dijo pasando saliva  
- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- Aioria y Milo se levantaron de inmediato... asustados...  
- Lo lamento... para Shaka es tarde...- Kanon le dio el dije a Aioria que lo tomo con miedo... lo observo con rabia... y con dolor...  
- Al parecer para Camus tambien es tarde... encontramos congelado un jarron en tu templo Milo... al parecer los secuestraron... - Saga decia viendo de frente a Milo que lo veia asombrado... ido...  
- ¿qui-quien? - pregunto en un susurro el leon...  
- La sombra...- contesto Shura...

Todos se le quedaron viendo atentos... Shura los vio y les contesto:

- No tengo nada que ver... lo juro... pero paso por aqui... me dijo que iba a ver a Shion para platicar algo... traia una carta de presentacion... asi qua accedi... -  
- y como carajos sabes que fue el...?- pregunto un rabioso Milo  
- facil... es el unico extraño dentro... de... el templo de ... ACUARIO!...- dijo con un grito muy grande...

Todos al escucharlo salieron para alla... cuando llegaron la puerta de Acuario estaba cerrada... asi que Shura la rompio con Excalibur... cuando la puerta se abrio... vieron a Camus y a Shaka amarrados... golpeados... en las mismas condiciones de Mu... Saga se horrorozo al imaginarse encontrar a Dita asi... Aioria y Milo se acercaron ... los desamarraron, los recontaron... llenos de lagrimas en los ojos... Shaka desperto... abrio los ojos...

- Aioria... va por Dita... sabe que esta en Aries con Adebaran... - Saga no espero mas y salio corriendo de ahi... directo a Aries... Kanon lo sigio... La sombra visitaria Aries de nuevo... Mu... era lo unico en la mente del gemelo menor...

Aioria y Milo se quedaron con ellos... los bañaron... era mejor estar juntos por si volvia a atacar la sombra... estaban destrozados impotentes...

Cuando Saga llego a aries... vio a Aldebaran tirado ... golpeado... Mu... cerca de ahi inconsiente... recargado en una columna... al parecer lo lanzaron para contra la columna... y callo inconsiente... Saga se acerco a Aldebaran y Kanon a Mu...

Shura en la casa de Camus cayo inconsiente y desaparecio detras de una sombra... Milo y Aioria salieron de la casa de Acuario... buscando que se llevo a Shura asustados...

En aries... Saga y Kanon despues de dejar a Mu y Aldebaran en diferentes camas... recuperandose salieron del templo... algo los llamo afuera...

- YA SOLO QUEDA EL CABALLERO DE LAS ROSAS... Y LO TENEMOS EN NUESTRO PODER... EL CABALLERO DE LA CABRA... SERA NUESTRO REHEN... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- fue lo que resono en el santuario... Shion salio alarmado... y vio como una manta de oscuridad entraba a su templo... lo atacaba... lo dejo inconsiente y despues se levanto... Shion ahora era su esclavo... tenian al patriarca...


	12. Las oscuras espinas de la rosa blanca

**Capitulo 12  
Las oscuras espinas de la rosa blanca...**

Saga y Kanon decidieron que seria mejor que todos los lastimados y los no imvolucrados estuvieran en un solo templo... era muy peligroso... transladaron a Mu, Aldebaran y a Mascara Mortal al templo de Acuario donde estaban Milo y Aioria cuidando de Shaka y Camus...

Saga esta mas que preocupado... Afrodita esta en su poder... y de paso el Imbesilito de Shura... (asi le llamaba Kanon...)... a Kanon se le ocurrio la idea de ver a Shion... que les aconsejara... que les dijera que pasaba... ¿quien demonios era la tal sombra?... Milo, Aioria y Saga subieron a ver al Patriarca... un guardia les pidio que esperaran a Shion en la camara del patriarca...

- Se siente como cuando Arles goberno el Santuario...- decia Milo viendo para todos lados desconfiado...  
- Si... no cabe duda... - decia el leoncito  
- ¬¬ dejen de molestar...- decia Saga algo... incomodo por el comentario de ambos caballeros...  
- No era por ti Saga... Arles y tu son diferentes... aunque los dos dan miedo...- decia el bicho intentando amenizar el ambiente tan tenso que habia...

Shion de repente aparecio y se sento en su trono... el cosmo de Shion era oscuro... malevolo... no parecia ser el mismo patriarca que siempre los regañaba...

- ¿Que desean caballeros?...- Shion habia hablado... era una voz ronca... definitivamente no era Shion...  
- Gran Patriarca... queremos que nos diga que sabe sobre las sombras...- ahi va el bicho de... ustedes saben...  
- ¿Las sombras...?- preguntaba paciente... sereno... el supuesto Shion...- no... no se nada caballeros...-  
- ¿Con que no sabes nada...?... SI TU MISMO ERES LA SOMBRA... SAL DEL PATRIARCA... AHORA... - Saga definitivamente perdio la pasciencia...  
- Ja!... Caballero de Geminis... eres el mejor en descubrir la verdad... jajaja... me sorprende... -  
- YA CALLATE... Y DEJA A SHION LEJOS DE ESTO...¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!...- el gatito saco los colmillos...  
- Caballero dorado de Leo... - mueve la cabeza negativamente...- esa no es la manera de tratar a tu nuevo patriarca...-  
- TU NO ERES EL PATRIARCA... ES SHION... Y SE ACABO...!- Milo por fin reacciona...  
- Caballero dorado de Escorpion... ¿tu tambien?...- el supuesto nuevo patriarca estaba perdiendo la pasciencia...  
- DI ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES...?- Saga atino a gritar...  
- El caballero de Aries debio decirtelo... soy la sombra... de hecho somos cuatro sombras... y debemos tener cuerpos para regresar a la tierra... -

Despues de que "Shion" dijo esto... aparecieron Shura, Aldebaran y Mascara Mortal... agarrando con una fuerza sobrehumana a Mu, Shaka y Camus... respectivamente... el supuesto patriarca mostro a un Afrodita atado de pies y manos con cadenas... traia una tunica negra completamente... Dita estaba inconsiente... Saga pego un alarido sorprendido... Milo y Aioria no lo podian creer... Shion, MM y Aldebaran estaban poseidos... Santo dios Zeus...

Afrodita se desperto con semejante grito de Saga... abrio los ojos pesadamente... y vio muy alarmado a Shion... asus compañeros poseidos y luego a el escorpion y el leon... terminando de posar su mirada en Saga... lo veia triste... Dita estaba triste... se despedia de Saga y sus compañeros con la mirada...

De pronto un tornado de viento negro rodeo a Dita... comenzo a golpearlo como a Camus y los demas... el viento entro por su boca... Shion cayo pesadamente a su lado... la manera de mirar de Dita cambio... se deshizo de las cadenas como si fuera agua... vio con malicia a los Caballeros que tenia prisioneros...

- Ja!... Saga... me voy a vengar de lo que hiciste... y tu Milo... no te quedas atras... SON UN PAR DE MALNACIDS!- grito como desaogandose de una culpa...

Los caballeros poseidos encadenaron a los presos... como estaba Dita... Milo, Aioria y especialmente Saga no se podian mover... contemplaban la escena atonitos... Shura iba a cortar con su ataque a Mu... pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento se quedo quieto... pensando... como si de pronto recobrara la cordura... "Dita" lo vio fulminante... Shura... cayo pesadamente... un como liquido negro salia de su boca... y se formaba una figura... un Shura con la piel negra totalmente... con la armadura de Capricornio dorada... el verdadero Shura a su lado... inconsiente... 

Aioria... se sobresalto... Milo... vio con asco la escena... Y Saga... simplemente segia inmutable... a aldebaran y MM les paso lo mismo... de pronto "Dita" se acerco a Camus... lo tomo de su barbilla... pese a los gritos de Milo de que lo soltase... el lo miraba a sus ojos cerrados... poco a poco abrio sus ojos azules oscuros y se quedo horrorizado al ver a los ojos de su secuestrador... eran exactamente los mismos ojos que vio cuando lo estaban ultrajando... la misma mirada... la misma tonalidad de ojos...

"Dita" lo solto bruscamente al darse cuenta que lo reconocio... y del cuerpo de un caballero dorado de picsis salio un liquido negro... de su boca... mientras caia inconsiente... el liquido tomo la forma de afrodita solo que totalmente oscuro... la tonalidad de sus ojos no cabiaron pero todo lo demas era de sombra... Dita verdadero se levanto muy pesadamente... veia directamente a los ojos a si copia...

- ¿Por que regresaste? - dijo levantandose como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago...  
- Para vengarme... -  
- Dita... ¿los conoces?...-  
- Si... se llaman sombras de la vida... entran en la mente y se apoderan del cuerpo... despues de aprender lo que quieran de ellos los dejan sin energia... si nosotros no hubieramos sido caballeros estariamos muertos...- Saga quedo mas que sorprendido...- ellos son las sombras de cuatro casas del zodiaco... Picsis... Virgo... Escorpion y ... Geminis...-  
- ¿que es lo quieren? ¿venganza?¿de que...?- por fin pudo preguntar Milo...  
- No lo se... - pregunto Dita sin perder de vista a las cuatro sombras...  
- ¿Quieren saber por que estamos aqui?- pregunto la sombra de Shura...  
- Si... contesta...- respondio Aioria...  
- Bien... hace tanto tiempo que hemos vivido atras de ustedes... somos las sombras de sus almas... sin embargo... la venganza no es nuestra... no... la venganza es para la casa de Geminis y la Picsis... es una maldicion de Antaño... estas casas no deben estar juntas... nunca...-  
- ¿Entonces por que a los otros...?- escupio Saga...  
- Simple... Geminis... no pudimos soportar ver como se revolcaban entre ustedes... queriamos disfrutar... - le dijo de tono burlon el Tono negro...

Saga al recibir esa respuesta tan grotesca y asquerosa gruño... Milo y Aioria perdieron la pasciencia y atacaron a las sombras de sus compañeros... pero cada golpe era absorbido como si fuera agua... y despues de perturbar el charco regresa a su forma original... las sombras se reian de ellos... y ellos comenzaron a cansarse... sin embargo... Saga y Dita encontraron una manera de contraatacar... la Rosa Sangrienta... absobia todo...

Dita lanzo un az de flores... la sombra de Dita salto evitando el ataque ... pero los otros no se salvaron... las rosas se clavaron en sus cuerpos... y las rosas comenzaron a absorver... se comenzaron a tornar negras... y al poco tiempo solo calleron decenas de rosas negras al suelo... Dita y saga sabian que si la rosa blanca tocaba a la sombra de Picsis seria destruida... pero este no se quedaria atras...

Dita hizo aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano... y la Dita oscura tambien aparecio uns rosa blanca... ambos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo... ambas rosas se incrustaron en su destino... la rosa que estaba en el pecho de Dita buena... comenzaba a cambiar de color... a rojo... y la de la sombra segia blanca... 

Dita buena cayo... parecia que no habia funcionado... de pronto... Shaka, Mu, Camus, Shura, Aldebaran, MM, Aioria y Milo... se encontraban rodeando a la sombra... esta saco un as de rosas negras... que fue devuelto por un muro de crital de Mu... Saga auxiliaba a Dita... le saco la rosa del pecho... para sorpresa de todos y mas de la sombra... la rosa de su pecho comenzo a oscurecerse... despues cayo simplemente una rosa negra...

Dita... en brazos de Saga... yacia inconsiente... no despertaba... Dita... Habia muerto


	13. El beso tatuado

**Capitulo 13  
El beso tatuado... la despedida de un amor...**

Afrodita de Piscis recibio un funeral digno de un caballero tan hermoso como el lo era ... Saga no derramo ninguna lagrima... sabia que si lloraba no dejaria que Dita descansara en paz... y de nuevo la boda se atrasaria por que Mu, Shaka, Camus, Aldebaran y Shura aun segian muy lastimados por las sombras de los caballeros...

Shion... estaba sentado en su cama, en su habitacion privada... recordaba con mucha claridad lo que habia pasado...¿como demonios fue posible que se dejara poseer de esa manera?... ni el mismo lo sabia... solo sabia que habia sucedido y de la manera mas vergonzosa para el Patriarca... estaba viendo por la pequeña ventana que esta frente a su cama... era cuadrada... solo unas pequeñas cortinas de terciopelo negro las adormnaban... "pareces vampiro"... le decia el gemelo mayor cada vez que se presentaba ahi...

- Saga...- suspiro el patriarca... no sabia el por que pero verlo sufrir era como sufrir el mismo... le dolia ver la mirada de dolor de saga... y le daban celos de observar como veia a Dita... Odiaba verlos juntos... por eso no irira a la boda... por mas que se lo rogaran... pero... paso algo inevitable... algo que nunca hubiese deceado... que Dita muriera y con el el corazon de Saga...

.-Shion...¿te sucede algo?... - se acercaba el gemelo menor... Kanon... por alguna extraña razon Kanon y Shion se habian hecho muy buenos amigos... y Kanon sabia de lo que Shion sentia por su gemelo...- ¡Saga de nuevo!... ahhhh... Dita esta muerto... no te sientas culpable... ve... ahora es tu oportunidad...-

- No... me aprovecharia de su dolor... y no es justo...-  
- Y ¿Es justo para ti...?-  
- No lo se...-  
- Ve... no te digo que hagas el amor con el... solo dile lo que sientes... y ya...-  
- Muy facil...-  
- No es facil... lo se... pero tienes que hacerlo... -  
- ¿Que le digo?... Te amo Saga...  
- te falto De Geminis...-  
- no es gracioso Kanon...-  
- No lo es... esto es serio... ve y dicelo...- Shion vio como Kanon salia de la habitacion... talvez tenia razon... ¿que mas da que se lo diga.?¿perdera algo con eso?...  
- Maldito Kanon... ahora se por que Saga te detesta... siempre tienes razon...- Shion iba maldiciendo al gemelo del dueño de su corazon...

En el templo de Geminis... Saga estaba acostado en su cama... si mirada estaba perdida en el techo de su cuarto... cuando oyo un ruido... no se movio.. penso que era Kanon...

- Kanon... deja de espiarme...- dijo sin quitar la mirada del techo...-  
- No... No soy Kanon...- Saga de inmediato poso su mirada atonita en su visitante ... se sento en la orilla de la cama...  
- En que le puedo ayudar Patriarca...-  
- Deja los formalismos Saga... vengo a hablar como amigo ... – dijo acercándose a la cama y se sento en la orilla  
- ¿Cómo Amigos...?... Shion... nunca me dices eso amenos de que sea algo importante para ti... algo personal...-  
- Asi es Saga... es muy personal lo que te tengo que decier... pero antes que nada dejame aclararte que no estas obligado a nada ... que nuestra amistad no cambiara después de decirte esto...-  
- Shion... ¿es grave... no es asi?.- Saga lo interrumpe...  
- Para ti talvez no lo sera... pero para mi... lo es... es urgente que te lo diga... – Saga lo veia atonito... esperando la respuesta... esperando que se abrieran esos labios provocadores... esos labios que estaba ¿deseando? ... no... su corazon todavía estaba con Dita... – Bien... Saga ... veo que no puedes soportar mas te lo dire...- suspiro y tomo aire...- Saga de Géminis... yo... yo... te amo... me enamore de ti desde hace tiempo... desde hace tanto...pero no podia intervenis entre tu y Afrodita... si eras feliz yo tambien lo era... pero te he visto sufrir... y eso me duele mas... mas que si me rechazaras en este momento...  
- Shion...- solo alcanzo a decir... estaba... atontado... sorprendido...¿feliz?...  
- Shhhhh... no digas nada... – le dijo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio...- como te he dicho... esto no tiene que obligarte a nada... solo queria que lo supieras eso es todo...- dijo dejándole un fugaz beso en sus labios... y se fue sin voltear...

Saga quedo atonito... no se habia movido desde que se fue Shion de su recamara... ¿qué habia sido eso?...¿en verdad el Patriarca lo amaba..? enso en eso y le dolio haber lastimado asi a su gran amigo durante tanto tiempo... al momento lo odio por amarlo... lo odio por que sabia que el estaba herido por la muerte de Dita... pero...sus labios... su perfume... su piel... si beso... no podia quitárselo de la cabeza... no podia... se llevo sus dedos a su labios y los acaricio... penso en Shion... pero recordo a Dita...

- No... Saga... no puedes enamorarte de Shion... no...-se reprochaba... se insultaba...  
- Saga... amor mio... – una voz lejana...era conocida... pero... ¿dónde estaba?   
- Dita...?... DITAAAAAA- reconociendo la voz comenzo a gritar...  
- Saga...- por fin se hizo visible ante los ojos atonitos de el gemelo mayor...- Mi vida... no te reproches... debes hacer tu vida nuevamente... o acaso ¿no quieres que descanse en paz?...- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios...  
- Claro que quiero que estes feliz... que estes en el mejor de los paraísos... pero...-  
- ¿Pero..? Saga... te ame ... y me amaste... nuestros destinos no eran estar juntos... mi destino termino antes de unirnos para siempre... te agradezco todo lo que me diste... y todo lo que me amaste... pero... debes rehacer tu vida... Shion te ama... yo lo sabia... habia hablado con el... y el me dijo que si tu eras feliz que mas daba...  
- Dita... yo no lo amo... no lo puedo amar...  
- Lo haras... y ¿sabes por que lo digo?  
- No... no lo se...  
- Por que su beso se quedo tatuado en tus labios y en tu corazon... borrandome a mi...  
- NADA TE PODRA BORAR!  
- ¿No...?... Saga... entiende... que ese beso represento mas de lo que pudimos pasar juntos... ve con Shion y se feliz... reconoce que te gusto ese beso...  
- Si... me gusto...pero...  
- Yo estoy muerto... ya no regresaré... me permitieron venir por que los moleste hasta hacer que me dejaran bajar para que dejara de... tu conoces la palabra... – Saga y Dita sonrieron por el comentario del guerrero de las rosas... – ve Saga... ve y amalo... se uno con el... como lo fuiste conmigo... lo llegaras a amar mas de lo que me amaste a mi...  
- Dita... gracias...- comenzo a sollozar... Afrodita desaparecio

Saga se desperto... sobre saltado... ¿fue un sueño? ¿fue real? ... se dio cuenta de que en sus manos habia una rosa blanca... en señal de que no era un sueño si no la realidad... Dita lo dejo libre para que amara a Shion que habia dejado **"tatuado"** su beso en sus labios...


	14. Gracias Afrodita

**Capitulo 14  
Gracias Afrodita... la bendición de las rosas**

Saga observo por horas la rosa que tenia en sus manos... le recordaba a Dita... lo amo mucho... bastante... pero estaba muerto... y el habia venido desde el hades para decirle que deberia ser feliz con otro... y ese otro es Shion de Aries... el Patriarca... sabio y viejo... pero no perdia su atractivo cuerpo y su piel blanca como la nueve era exquisitamente provocadora al igual que sus labios... esos labios que no olvidaba... que no dejaba de sentir en los suyos...

Estaba atardeciendo en el santuario... Saga estaba en su cuarto... perdido como siempre en su techo... hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos...

- Si... le falta pintura...-  
- Kanon... no sabes tocar la puerta ¿verdad?- dijo el gemelo mayor aun recostado en la cama sin voltear a verlo  
- Nunca me enseñaste a hacerlo... es tu culpa...- dijo en tono burlon mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a un lado de su hermano- ¿Qué te sucede Saga...? has estado asi durante dias...  
- Nada... simplemente estoy pensando...¿no puedo?- dijo serenamente sin moverse mas que sus labios...  
- Claro que puedes... pero no quieres que te ayude? Soy tu hermano... te puedo ayudar-  
- No Kanon ... esta vez no... bueno... pensándolo mejor... ¿qué hago?- por fin volteo a verlo a los ojos...- creo que me he vuelto a enamorar... pero no quiero engañarme ni lastimar a esa persona por que se que me corresponde...-  
- Ahhhhhhh ¿Shion no es verdad?-  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo notoriamente sorprendido...  
- ¿cómo lo supe?... Shion es mi amigo y me confeso lo que siente por ti... y yo le dije que te lo dijera...- sonrio el gemelo menor ante la cara de mas asombro de su hermano.- asi que... te estas enamorando de el... ve... buscalo... vuelve a amar... se que asi lo querria – señalando un rosal...  
- Gracias...- y le dio un beso en la frente... Kanon se quedo atonito...¿desde cuando Saga era cariñoso con el?

Saga se encamino tranquilamente a el cuarto del Patriarca... al fin y al cabo conocia el Santuario mejor que nadie... subio poco a poco los escalones... paso por cada templo... riéndose o lamentándose de ver lo que hacian los guardianes... en Cancer... MM estaba contemplando su colección...daba miedo... en Leo... no habia nadie... en Virgo estaban el Leon y la "Virgen" practicando el tantra rojo que Shaka le enseñaba a Aioria... "definitivamente tengo que pasar rapido..." en Libra... vacio... en Escorpion... Vacio... En Sagitario... vacio... "bola de holgazanes" penso suspirando... En Capricornio... Shura estaba viendo la TV... tiradote en un sofa rojo... saludo y paso como si nada...En Acuario... resonaban las paredes por los notables gemidos de Camus y Milo... aparte que estaba nevando... Camus debe estar bastante exitado ... penso... En Piscis... Piscis... le recordaba a Dita... sin embargo ya no estaba triste... si no feliz... por que recordaba las palabras de este _" Yo estoy muerto... ya no regresaré... ve y amalo... se uno con el... como lo fuiste conmigo... lo llegaras a amar mas de lo que me amaste a mi..._ esto le daba animos para seguir a su destino... El cuarto de Shion... 

Llegando ahí... se adentro... todo tranquilo... pasible... como era de esperarse... entro hasta su habitación... se quedo en la puerta... ahí estaba Shion... recostado en su cama... dormido como un angel... pero al acercarse... encontro algo que lo aterrorizaron... Shion habia llorado... y se notaba que era reciente... que se habia quedado dormido agotado de tanto llorar... se acerco ... quiso tocar su rostro... pero no se atrevio... se veia como un angel.. . acerco una silla de madera tallada... Shion y su mania del cedro... asi como Milo y sus velas... Aldebaran con el ejercicio... Mu y Shaka con los inciensos... y Dita con las rosas... todos son maniacos en el Santuario... se sento en aquella silla que puso a un lado de la cama... lo observo como dormia... su cara parecia serena... a pesar de haber llorado... queria volver a sentir esos labios hermosos... provocadores junto a los suyos... sentir su aliento... tocar su piel... pero no se aterevia... aun no... 

Pasaron minutos que para el guerrero de Géminis se le hicieron años... Shion comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente... pesadamente... aun estaban irritados sus ojos... de las lagrimas... se movio poco a poco... su respiración era lenta... comenzo a sollozar de nuevo... hasta que noto que alguien mas estaba con el... 

- Sa-saga... ¿qué haces aquí?-  
- Vine a verte...- se sento en la cama... poniendo sus manos a cada lado de Shion  
- A mi? ¿qué deseas?- se ponia nervioso  
- Estar contigo... – se comenzo a acercar poco a poco... lentamente – para siempre...- y se acerca tanto que sus labios ya estan sobre los de Shion

Shion no se resiste... y comienzan una danza... las manos de Shion rodean cuidadosamente el cuello de Saga... y lo atrae mas a el ... Saga se deja caer totalmente contra el... Shion comienza a navegar su espalda bien formada mientras le va despojando de la ropa que trae puesta... Saga por su parte comienza a acariciar su cara... baja poco a poco a su cuello para saborearlo... sentir esa piel blanca en sus labios... sus manos comienzan a deshacerce dela tunica de Shion... ambos quedan ya sin ropa ... Saga acariciaba el cuerpo que tenia debajo de el... lo acariciaba con ansias... con deseo ... Shion gemia de placer ante cada beso... cada caricia que el santo de géminis le proporcionaba...

- Quiero ser uno contigo...- susurro entre gemidos el patriarca  
- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto algo preocupado Saga  
- Si... –dicho esto se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente... queria entregarse al ser que mas amaba en este mundo

Saga entendiendo el beso cono afirmando y respaldando ese simple _"Si"_ comenzo a besar su cuello... deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Shion y después las coloco en sus piernas... hizo que este lo rodeara con ellas por la cintura... poco a poco comenzo a entrar en el... aogo varios gemidos de dolor de Shion con su boca besándolo tiernamente pero apasionadamente por igual... cuando sintio que estaba totalmente dentro... se mantuvo inmóvil... el que comenzo a moverse fue Shion... lentamente... Saga sonrio lujuriosamente y comenzo a acelerar el ritmo... hasta que ambos estaban gimiendo de placer... sus jadeos se mezclaban con el abrumador silencio de la habitación de Shion... cuando llegaron ambos al climax... Shion enterro sus uñas en la espalda de Saga arqueando su espalda... Saga por su parte solo abrazo mas fuerte a Shion... cerro los ojos

Ambos calleron exhaustos en la cama... Shion busco el pecho de Saga... y se acomodo ahí acariciando el pecho de el... Saga acaricio su cabello besando su frente... con ternura... beso cada marca facial ... y le susurro... 

- Dame tiempo para comenzar a amarte mas... mas de lo que te estoy amando ahora...  
- Si... todo el que quieras... todo... 

Ambos quedaron dormidos... abrazados... juntos... Shion amándolo hasta la locura... tanto que dejo que fuera feliz con otro...y siendo feliz por su felicidad... pero era mas feliz por que lo tenia al lado... abrazandolo... y acababa de entregarse... a el... Saga por su parte... comenzando a amarlo... queria amarlo mas... ya lo amaba... desde ese beso que quedo tatuado en sus labios... pero queroa amarlo mas... y sabia que lo lograria...

Un olor a rosas inundo el Santuario... varios petalos blancos entraron a la habitación donde Shion y Saga estaban descansando... después de haberse amado... carnalmente... los petalos se posaron sobre la pareja... Saga desperto... los vio y sonrio... Dita... estaba feliz...

Todo el Santuario sintio con gran alegria que los dos cosmos eran felices... y que eran sinceros... tanto el de Shion como el de Saga... Kanon en la casa de Aries... besando a Mu ... después de unirse una vez mas... estaba feliz por su hermano... y por el maestro de todos... parte por que tenia en sus brazos dormido a la persona que le robo el corazon... su carnerito adorado...


	15. Los recuerdos de Shaka

**Capitilo 15  
Los recuerdos de Shaka... y la desilusión de Mu**

Poco a poco el sol comienza a salir en Atenas... y por consiguiente en el santuario Ateniense... la ultima casa que toca es la de Aries... donde en la cama principal... yacen dos cuerpos... uno con cabellos azules... largos... esponjados con la piel apiñonada por el sol... otro con cabellos lilas y dos marcas muy peculiares en la frente ... su piel contrasta con la piel del otro cuerpo ya que es blanca como la nieve...

Este celestial ser... de cabello lila... abre los ojos al percibir que el sol molesta sus ojos... con dificultad... se acostumbra a la luz... siente un cuerpo a su lado... y sonrie... sabe que es el gemelo menor... pero por alguna razon unos cabellos dorados... y unos ojos azules llegan a su mente... haciendo que el semblante del carnero... se entristezca...

_ Parece que fue ayer... cuando Shaka despertaba asi conmigo ... cuando sentia su cabello dorado esparcido encima de mi... asi como el que tengo ahora... ahhhh... ¿qué sucedió Shaka?... ¿dónde... donde fue que te alejaste de mi?...¿dónde fue que nos dejamos de amar?... no lo se... simplemente se que... todo se acabo de la noche a la mañana... todo... y después... yo fui... yo fui... _

Flash Back

En el jardín cerca de el santuario... estaba una cabellera lila meciéndose en el aire... unos ojos verdes puestos a un hermoso lago azul... azul como los ojos que detrás de el... lo veian... lo observaban con dolor ...

- Mu ¿Por qué...?... por que asi... – unos ojos azules lloraban de dolor... de desesperación...  
- Shaka... lo debes saber mejor que yo... ya no me amas... y yo... y yo...  
- Mu... eso no es... no ...  
- ¿Ves?... dudas al responderme por que es cierto...  
- No... aun te amo  
- Deja de mentir... Shaka... deja de dañarte... deja de lastimarme... 

_**Lo siento, mi amor, pero hoy te lo voy a decir  
aunque puede faltarme el valor al hablarte a la cara  
Lo siento, mi amor, pero ya me cansa de fingir  
y pretendo acabar de una vez para siempre esta farsa**_

Lo siento mi amor, lo siento mi amor, lo siento mi amor

__

- Mu...  
- Shaka... lo lamento... pero si no hay amor... ya no hay nada...  
- Pero...  
- No... Shaka entiende... entiéndeme... por favor...  
- Mu... perdoname...  
- No hay nada que perdonar... simplemente se feliz... con alguien... con alguien que después de hacer el amor... sientas ganas de abrazarlo... de quererlo... mas alla de la cama...  
- Mu... 

_**Hace tiempo que no siento nada al hacerlo contigo,  
que mi cuerpo no tiembla de ganas a verte encendido,  
y tu cara, y tu pecho y tus manos parecen escarcha  
y tus besos, que ayer me excitaban, no me dicen nada  
Y es que existe otro amor que lo tengo callado, callado  
escondido y vibrando en mi alma, queriendo gritarlo  
Ya no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo callarlo, no puedo,  
y prefiero decirlo y gritarlo a seguirte fingiendo  
Lo siento mi amor, lo siento,  
lo siento mi amor, lo siento...**_

__

Fin de Flash Back   
No pense decirlo... pero a veces extraño tu aroma... tan dulce... diferente al de Kanon... el es fuerte... imponente... y tu... eras frágil... que diferentes son... no debo compararlos... pero... pero... 

En la casa de la Virgen... tambien estan dos cuerpos... unos hilos dorados se esparcen sobre las dos siluetas... poco a poco unos ojos azules se comienzan a abrir... pocas veces estan abiertos... solo a pocos les regala ... de hecho solo a dos personas ... Aioria... que lo ama con locura... y un viejo amor... Mu... Mu de Aries...

_ Mu... mi carnero lila... ahhhh... no se por que aun te digo asi... si fui yo el primero en dejar de amarte ... si fui yo... el que deje de sentir... de sentir que debia darte mas que sexo... mas que una noche de placer... pero que mas da... ya todo se termino... aun recuerdo como fue esa platica... aun recuerdo... como... como... te desilusione... recuerdo que te mande una nota para verte en el jardín ese dia... fuiste... enfrente de el lago nunca volteaste a verme... para nada... no te dignaste a verme a la cara... por que sabia que estabas llorando... pero no quisiste demostrármelo... tu y tu orgullo... y te quejas de Milo... Flash Back_

- Shaka... debemos entender que esto ya se termino... que... queramos o no... el destino... el destino...  
- No... Mu... no es el destino... es el amor... nuestros corazones ... ya no... es imposible... es doloroso... dejarte... y lo sabes... pero...  
- Pero asi debe ser...Shaka ... lo que no comprendo es... que nos paso...  
- Yo tampoco lo se... solo se que un dia...  
- Un dia se acabo  
- No... yo no diria que se acabo... diria que... se rompio... se gasto... se gasto tanto que termino por romperse... 

_**Se nos rompió el amor  
de tanto usarlo  
de tanto loco abrazo  
sin medidas  
de darnos por completo  
a cada paso  
se nos quedo en las manos  
un buen día**_

__

- Shaka... solo te dire... que fue... hermoso estar contigo...  
- Lo mismo digo... pero asi como comenzo...  
- Asi termino... que poco dura a veces laa felicidad...  
- Si... 

_**Se nos rompió el amor  
de tan grandioso  
jamás pudo existir  
tanta belleza  
las cosas tan hermosas  
duran poco **_

Jamás duró una flor  
dos primaveras  
me alimenté de ti  
por mucho tiempo  
nos devoramos vivos   
como fieras

__

- Fue bello... fue... lo mejor... te agradezco que me amaras Mu ...   
- No agradezcas nada... pero tambien debo admitir que fue bello... te agradezco que me demostraras a otro Shaka del que yo conocia...  
- ¿Otro Shaka?  
- Si... conocia a un tranquilo Shaka... meditativo... pasifista... pero conoci a un pasional, vicioso... devorador... que habia veces que me asustabas... – ambos rieron por el comentario... pero seguían en la misma posición... Mu... viendo el lago y Shaka observando la espalda de Mu... estudiando su perfecta anatomía... 

_**Jamás pensamos nunca en el invierno  
pero el invierno llega  
aunque no quiera  
y una mañana gris  
al abrazarnos  
sentimos un crujido  
frío y seco  
cerramos nuestros ojos y pensamos**_

Se nos rompió el amor  
de tanto usarlo...

__

Fin Flash Back

Mu….todo fue tan rápido ... un instante estabas ahí... frente de mi... dándome la espalda... solo alcance a escuchar un debil "adiós... perdóname" y desapareciste... supongo que te tele transportaste a tu templo... desde entonces... no me habia atrevido verte... para nada... me encerré en mi templo... tu hiciste lo mismo... hasta que ... planee lo de Milo y Camus... con Saga... ahhhhhhh ... lo que uno hace para olvidar... pero ahora estoy enamorado de nuevo... de Aioria... lo amo... como te ame a ti... y créeme no dejare... que se vuelva a romper el amor... y tu... no dejes escapar a Kanon... que se te nota que tambien lo amas... 

Shaka sintio como el cuerpo que estaba a su lado... se movio... al voltar... se encontro con otros ojos verdes ... profundos... que lo miraban con curiosidad...

- Angel... ¿en que piensas?  
- En mis recuerdos... pero... ya paso... – le sonrie... ocultando lo que estaba pensando... besando a su amado leon... comenzando una danza de amor...

_ mu... prometo que no dejare de ser feliz... no... nunca dejare de serlo... _


	16. La botella de vino, cambio de planes

**Capitulo 16  
La botella de vino... cambio de planes ...**

Pareceria que todo habia terminado... ya nada podia separar a las parejas... Shion y Saga habian dado la noticia que se amaban y que se casarian a la par de las otras parejas... todos los apoyaron... para sorpresa de el Patriarca...que pensó que su alumno lo veria mal... pero no ... de hecho fue el primero en apoyarlo y felicitarlo...

Se haria una fiesta para celebrar que la semana de separación de las parejas iba a dar comienzo... Aioria y Milo... aun segian con intentar convencer a Camus para que no se separaran... Kanon definitivamente se dio por vencido... veia divertido como ese par perseguían a Camus por todos lados... Mu y Shaka platicaban en una esquina recordando viejos tiempos ... reian y bebian un vino que Camus habia llevado... todo parecia normal tranquilo... hasta que...

- CAMUS DE ACUARIO... POR DIOS...  
- MILO DE ESCORPION ... DEJA DE SER TAN INCOMPRENSIBLE...  
- ¿INCOMPRENSIBLE YO?  
- ¡SI!... ¡TU ¿QUIÉN MAS!  
- CAMUS... VEN PARA ACA... NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO  
- SOLO DICES COSAS QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR  
- PERO QUE DEBEMOS ACLARAR...  
- NO... YA TE DIJE QUE NO  
- CAMUS.  
- ¿QUÉ?   
- ENTRA EN RAZON  
- EL QUE DEBE ENTRAR EN RAZON ERES TU  
- ¿YO?... PERO SI EL LOCO ERES TU  
- ¿LOCO YO?  
- SI TU...  
- CALLATE YA MILO  
- NADIE ME CALLA  
- YO SI...  
- NO... NADIE  
- Chicos cálmense – intentaron intervenir Shaka y Mu  
- CALMARSE... DILE QUE SE CALLE  
- NADIE ME CALLA CAMUS  
- ¿AH NO?... VERAS COMO TE CALLO CONGELANDOTE LA LENGUA  
- INTENTALO CUBO DE HIELO  
- BICHO PONZOÑOSO  
- ICEBERG  
- ANIMAL RASTRERO

Los insultos siguieron asi hasta que ambos se cansaron... los demas caballeros veian con miedo y diversión... pocas veces se peleaban a gritos... y siempre terminaban en la cama gracias al habilidoso escorpión... Saga no aguantaba la risa... era extraño... que el caballero de géminis se riera de esa manera... que contagio a los demas... incluyendo a Camus... Milo sintio que se burlaba de el... asi que dio media vuelta y se fue... azoto la puerta... y con esto hizo que los demas dejaran de reir de inmediato... comenzando por Camus que se quedo inmóvil... "Esta vez... me pase..."... se dijo a si mismo... los demas caballeros lo veian acusadores... pero la verdad el no penso que terminaria de esta manera...

Milo... llego muy enojado a su templo... aventando cuanta cosa se encontrara a su alcance ... estaba mas que furico... unas lagrimas salieron de sus azules ojos de ira... ¿por qué se habia burlado de el?... a veces sabia que esos insultos eran broma... pero reirse... todos ellos... era el colmo... el orgullo de el Escorpión habia sido herido a sobremanera... y esto no seria reparado en mucho tiempo...

Milo en su arranque de coraje casi avienta una botella de Lechaitui (y no es leche ), el vino que Camus le regalo en su cumpleaños pasado... era muy fuerte... apenas estaba comenzada la botella, era tan fuerte que con una copa... Camus lo tenia a su disposición... sabia que era pelogroso tomar de mas... pero no le importo... abrio la botella y se la empino... tomo un gran trago... cuando bajo la botella hizo un gesto de desagrado...

- Demonios... esta muy fuerte... –

La cabeza le comenzara a dar vueltas y el estomago a arderle como si el fuego lo consumiera por dentro ... su mente comenzo a nublarse... de pronto oscuridad... mas oscuridad...

Camus estaba pensativo en una orilla... debía irlo a buscar... era la ultima noche que pasarian juntos... ya que... sus costumbre... sus malditas costumbres... Mu se acerco pero no tardo en desaparecer del campo de visión de Camus ya que este veía fulminantemente a aquel que osara atravesarse frente de el... el unico que tuvo el valor de acercarse pese a su mirada... fue Saga... 

- Camus...  
- Déjame en paz...  
- No...  
- Lárgate  
- No...  
- Vete...  
- No...  
- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que quiero estar solo?  
- ¿Para siempre?  
- ¿Cómo que para siempre.?  
- Ve por el... habla con el...  
- Si... asi de fácil...- dijo con sarcasmo  
- Lo vas a perder si no vaz...  
- Todo fue tu culpa...  
- Lo se... perdóname Camus... pero antes de pedir yo disculpas ve y habla con el... cálmalo y cálmate tu...  
- Antes de que lo congele y me envenene...  
- Camus...   
- Aunque morir... por el... y con el...  
- Ve...

Camus sin decir nada salio de ahí... fue directo a el templo de en Escorpion... cuando entro habia un fuerte olor a alcohol que casi lo marea... pero gracias a el vino que a veces le servia a Milo diluido se habia acostumbrado a aquel hedor... pero... este estaba muy fuerte... abrio la puerta y el olor se hizo mas penetrante... Milo estaba tirado boca arriba con la botella en la mano... que derramaba su contenido... Camus se sobresalto... sabia que si Milo habia ingerido mucho podria morir ... pese a el olor entro... recogio en brazos a Milo... y lo llevo a el templo mas cercano... Libra... sabia que Dohko no diria nada... lo recosto en la cama... estaba sudando frio... estaba muy debil.. parecia un muñeco de trapo... no reaccionaba... asi que lo desvistio y lo metio a la ducha fria...

Milo sintio el agua fria y se estremecio... entreabrio los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de Camus... y lo vio con resentimiento... lo ataco con su ahuja ... pero Camus seguia ahí... no se iba... Milo como pudo le dijo...

- ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas morir?  
- Nunca dejaría que Murieras... primero me muero yo  
- ¿por qué?  
- Simple... te amo... por eso  
- No me amas  
- ¿cómo estas seguro de eso Milo?  
- Por que te burlaste de mi... me dejaste en ridículo... ahora dejame – como pudo se deshizo de Camus quien lo sostenia... para encontrarse de cara frente al duro piso... Camus volvio a levantarlo... y lo llevo a la cama... donde lo recosto...  
- Milo... perdoname...  
- No... dejame en paz...   
- Milo de Escorpion... por dios...  
- Me duele la cabeza... vete  
- No...- dijo suspirando para que se calmara...  
- Camus... Largate...  
- No... Milo no me ire... no te dejare solo...  
- ¿por qué...?... -comenzo a llorar... Camus quiso abrazarlo... pero Milo se lo impidio... después perdio el conocimiento...

Camus... lo recosto... "tiene que descansar" penso... salio por agua... regreso y Milo seguia igual... respiraba con difucultad... y tenia fiebre... asi que le comenzo a humedecer con agua fria y un pañuelo que traia ... la frente ... no se dio cuenta a que hora se quedo dormido... la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama estaba abierta... dejaba entrar la suave brisa de la noche y un poco de luz de luna ...

Milo, sintio como la luz del sol molestaba sus pupilas y abrio lentamente los ojos... sintio una mano que estaba sobre la suya... sonrio... sabia que Camus estaba ahí... pero recordo lo de la noche pasada... las risas, la botella, la pelea... los insultos... oscuridad... intentaba recordar pero... nada... solo un gran dolor de cabeza... intento enderezarse... pero la habitación le daba vueltas... asi que no intento mas... apreto la mano de Camus... y este desperto...

- ¿Cómo amaneciste Milo?  
- Bien... me duele la cabeza...  
- es lógico después de que casi te acabas la botella de vino frances que te di...  
- ... – Milo desvio la mirada de Camus y comenzo a llorar silenciosamente...  
- Milo...- Camus con su mano, delicadamente le giro la cara para que lo viera... Milo no se resistio...- ¿Qué te sucede...? ¿no me perdonaras por lo de anoche?  
- No... lo se...  
- Bien...- le solto el rostro y se levanto...

Milo pudo ver que traia sangre en su camisa blanca... y supuso que el mismo lo habia atacado... Milo intento ponerse de pie... pero no lo consiguió... Camus ya estaba en la puerta cuando se detuvo por que Milo lo llamo...

- Ca-mus... no te vayas... no me dejes – dijo con voz entrecortada... casi un susurro  
- ... – no hubo respuesta... nisiquiera un movimiento  
- Perdoname ... perdoname... perdoname... – solo repetia la misma palabra... Camus se volteo a ver los zafiros de Milo inundados por las lagrimas... no se habia dado cuenta pero tambien lloraba...

Camus... se acerco a la orilla de la cama donde paso la noche... se sento y se coloco frente a frente de Milo...

- Mi pequeño bicho... no llores... sabes... no nos separaremos...  
- No es necesario...  
- Si lo es... no puedo verte asi...  
- Dejalo asi...  
- No... no nos separaremos en la semana antes de la boda...  
- Me lo prometes?  
- Te lo juro  
- Entonces... deja de llorar  
- Yo no estoy llorando...  
- ¿a no?  
- No 

Se comenzaron a besar... de tal manera que parecia que se querian comer ... y casi lo logran... hasta que Milo se da cuenta que no estan en su templo ni el de Camus...

- Camyu... ¿dónde estamos?  
- En Libra  
- ¿y que diantre hacemos aquí?   
- Es que cuando te encontre en tu templo... apestaba a alcohol... de tal manera que mareaba... asi que decidi traerte aquí...  
- Gracias... por sacarme de ahí...  
- Milo perdoname... yo no quise...  
- Ya olvidalo  
- Pero  
- Ya... olvidalo... solo importa que estamos juntos... y que no nos vamos a separar  
- claro que no... nunca...

Cuando ya estuvieron mejor los dos... fueron a dar la noticia que para Aioria y Kanon fue un alivio... muy notorio... y para los demas tambien solo que no comenzaron a gritar y saltar como estor guerreros...


	17. La sombra de tu recuerdo

**Capitulo 17  
La sombra de tu recuerdo**

Todo estaba listo... la boda se llevaria acabo el dia de mañana... no podian esperar ... Camus pidio que las parejas... o por lo menos el y Milo se separaran esa noche para descansar y meditar... los demas aceptaron... de hecho solo Mu, Shaka Shion y Saga... por que Milo, Aioria y Kanon... refunfuñaron... pero lo aceptaron ... solo sera una noche... solo una...

Shion les dijo que Camus, Shaka, Mu y el dormirían en su templo esa noche mientras que Milo. Aioria y los gemelos se quedarian en el templo de Aries... a los extremos del santuario...

En el templo de capricornio... habia un alma en pena... Shura... guardian de la 10ma casa... estaba triste... se sentia feliz por un lado por que sus amigos, compadres, hermanos se casaba y eran felices... pero... su angel... su querido angel no estaba con el... se encamino a su entrada principal... y observo el panorama que podia ver... y su vista se detuvo en la casa de abajo... Sagitario...

Aioros se haboa ido a China para arreglar un asunto con Dohko, quien después de romper con Shion... de una manera dolorosa se fue para olvidar... lo ultimo que sabia del viejo maestro es que... se habia convertido en el calco de Milo ... ya que se entero de que revolco con todo aquel se pusiera frente de el... para olvidar a Shion... Sabie que eso fue muy doloroso... ya que despedirse de esa manera de Aioros... 

Aun lo recuerda... como se pelearon ... todo por culpa de Milo... todo por su culpa... no... no fue su culpa... si no de el por no confiar en el amor de Aioros... se habia ido desde hace ya mas de tres años... Dohko seguramente lo instruira bien para volverse las copias de Milo... pero... esa noche de luna llena... y el templo de sagitario... enmarcado por la luna... le hacia recordar... como fue que se despidio de el...

Flash Back

En el templo de Sagitario habia alguien que preparaba sus cosas para un viaje... Aioros guardian de la novena casa... se preparaba para irse... irse del santuario ya que... Milo el escorpion le habia jugado mal... una trampa que para el... era un juego... y el de ingenuo cayo y Shura los encontró besándose... Maldecia a Milo... con la grimas en los ojos... cuando escucho algo... 

Alguien habia entrado en su templo... salio a su encientro... y ahí estaba el... viéndolo a los ojos... con tristeza y desilusion... los ojos esmeraldas de Aioros estaban viendo los violetas de Shura... los veia con tristeza... estaban lejos pero... se sentian tan cerca... a pesar de esa trampa de el bichito... se seguían amando...

- ¿Te vaz..?- alfin Shura rompio el silencia sin dejar de ver a Aioros a los ojos...  
- Si...- dijo bajando la mirada...

_**Sé que piensas marcharte, ya lo sé  
Y no te detendré   
Haz lo que tú quieras  
Sin embargo recuerda que yo   
Estaré aquí en el mismo lugar  
Y si sólo tienes ganas de hablar  
Con gusto escucharé**_

- No he venido a detenerte... solo a... despedirme...- aparto su vista de Aioros...  
- No me detendras...  
- No... pero... sabes donde estaré... por si... quieres... un amigo...-  
- Un amigo...- comenzo a sollozar...  
- No llores... es mejor que te vayas... asi es mejor...- le dio la espalda... el tambien lloraba...   
- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

_**Claro que sé perder, claro que sé perder  
No tienes por qué disimular  
Esas lágrimas están de más   
Si tienes que irte véte ya**_

- Realmente no lo se...  
- ¿por qué sejas que Milo ... te engañe...?  
- El que engaño Milo... fuiste tu... caiste...  
- Si sabes que fue una trampa...¿por qué..?- se acerco a el tembloroso  
- No te acerques... ¿por qué?¿preguntas el por que?... Aioros... te dejaste influenciar por el... y caiste... ¿cómo confiar en ti?  
- Pero...  
- Mejor calla y ... vete...- este lo dijo casi en un susurro... comenzando a caminar lentamente... ¿qué esperaba?... talvez que el lo detuviera y le dijera que lo perdonara... que se quedaria...

_**Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras  
Pero el agua hay que dejarla correr  
Mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
Que no pude decir**_

Pero nada de eso sucedió... Aioros no lo detivo... cuando llego a la entrada de la novena casa se detuvo...

- Espero... que te vaya... muy bien en china... con Dohko...- y hecho a correr con el corazon destrozado... llorando...  
- Shura...- Aioros veia con lagrimas la escena... se metio a su cuarto... a terminar de arreglar sus cosas...

Shura... llego a su templo... la luna llena alumbraba majestuosamente el Santuario y la novena casa parecia una Mansio... un palacio para los reyes... se sento en el primer escalos... sollozando aun... contemplando la casa de Aioros...

_**Y si el viento sopla a tu favor  
Yo no te guardaré rencor   
Claro que sé perder  
No será la primera vez  
Hoy te vas tú mañana me iré yo  
Claro que se perder  
El mundo no cambiará  
Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar**_

- Solo espero que te vaya bien... cuidate me amado Sagitario... mi querido arquero de oro... – comenzo a recordar como lo conocio... donde le declaro lo que sentia... la primera vez que se entrego y que fue uno con el...

Recordo como era estar con el... y ... recordo como lo vio con Milo... Maldito bicho... después de eso... Milo llego a su templo y le pidio disculpas... y después de que Shura lo corrio a punta de escalibur... salio de ahí... Shura estaba destrozado...

Fin de Flash Back

Contemplar ese templo le recordaba esa noche... esa noche que no tuvo el valor de decirle que lo amaba ... no habia tenido... el... sentimiento de voltear y decirle que no se fuera y que lo perdonara... su orgullo de caballero y de hombre... siempre... siempre por delante... pero... tenia que reconocer... que lo amaba y lo extrañaba... y comenzo a cantar un fragmento de una canción...

_Te necesito ya ves  
odio reconcer  
que necesito tener  
tu aliento para estar bien  
enamoradaa, perdida  
mi mente te necesita  
Llama por favor  
soy un cero a la izquierda  
soy un globo sin gas  
un barco en alta mar  
sin patron a la deriva _

Y cantando asi... entro a su templo... recordando sus ojos... y se acosto... se quedo dormido... un recuerdo... un recuerdo que duele pero que a la vez alivia... por que lo extrañaba... y mucho... y unas palabras se formaron antes de que el sueño lo venciera...

- Aioros... te extraño...- y se durmió...


	18. Una pelea, ¿será el final?

**Capitulo 18  
Una pelea... ¿Será el final...?**

El dios Apolo comenzo a iluminar el santuario... las casas del Zodiaco... apacibles como siempre... Shura habia despertado temprano al igual que Death Mask y Aldebaran quies iban a preparar todo para la boda... Cancer paso por Aries tirando a Milo quien salia...¿desnudo?

- Milo... ¿qué haces desnudo...? y tu... Kanon... tambien...- entro asombrado... y vio a Saga y Aioria desnudos tambien en la cama... - ¿QUÉ HICIERON...?

Milo y Kanon no dijeron nada... gracias al grito el otro gemelo y el leon apestoso despertaron... al encontrarse desnudos se sobresaltaron... y voltearon a ver a un colérico DM... Kanon intento hablar pero Milo se adelanto...

- Fue... mi culpa... los emborrache a los tres para que se acostaran conmigo...- los demas lo veian impactados... ¿el estaba arriesgando todo... por ellos?- ellos... no querian y los oblige... es culpa mia...  
- Milo... ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE... UN DIA ANTES DE TU BODA?.. ¿QUÉ CREES QUE DIGA CAMUS DE ESTO... EH? SI QUIERES ARRUINAR TU BODA HAZLO... PERO NO ARRUINES LAS DE ELLOS...- DM salio alma que lleva el diablo... seguramente se lo diria a Camus... era el fin...

Milo comenzo a llorar... cayo de rodillas... y Kanon intento acercarse... Saga lo detuvo y Aioria lo levanto... y viéndolo a los ojos llorosos le dijo...

- ¿Por qué...?  
- Dejame... vayan con Shion... y diganle que yo tuve la culpa  
- COMO DIREMOS ESO... SI NO ES CIERTO... todos estabamos ebrios... no sabiamos lo que haciamos... seguramente entenderan...  
- NOOOOOO... Camus no lo entendera... asi que digan eso...  
- ¿Decir que...?  
- SHION!- todos al unísono menos Milo  
- Milo... que tienen que decir...  
- La verdad Shion... -se levanto y enfrento a El patriarca que estaba acompañado de Shaka, Mu y Camus...- Embriage a estos tres sin que se dieran cuenta... y los oblige a que se acostaran conmigo...  
- ¿Qué hiciste que? Milo de Escorpion...- Camus... se le quedo viendo dolido... Milo sintio como esa mirada le demolia el corazon... Camus dio media vuelta... Shion quiso detenerlo pero fue inútil...

Milo volvio a caer de rodillas... se levanto destrozado... se vistio y salio directo a su templo... al fin ese dia no se iba a casar... y no queria salir deahi... Shion hablo con las parejas que quedaban... estas por lo que habia dicho Milo... y por que los demas lo apoyaron no hubo problemas... pero tenia que hablar con Camus y con Milo... debian de arreglar esto... y definitivamente ya...

Shion decidio junto a los demas que seria bueno que la boda se atrasara un dia... en ese periodo intentaria que Milo y Camus hablaran y se reconciliaran... pero era una misión casi imposible y todos se lo habian dicho... Camus frio y dolido era peligroso... Milo, orgulloso... dudaban que se solucionase asi no mas... por que si... (palabras de Kanon)

En la casa de la vasija...

Camus habia llegado furioso y dolido... ¿Milo lo habia engañado... otra vez... habia prometido no hacerlo mas...

- Me decia su rosa de hielo... malditooooo... lo odiooooo... ¿a quien engaño...?... lo amo mas que a mi mismo... pero... ¿cómo se atrevio...?

El cuerpo de Camus comenzaba a emanar un aura azulada... y la temperatura de su templo comenzaba a bajar de manera brusca... aventaba todo aquello que lograba alcanzar... lo congelaba y después lo hacia trizas contra la pared o contra el piso... estaba fuera de si... destruido... dolido... estaba... decepcionado...

Shion se acerco al templo y sintio el terrible cambio de temperatura... mejor se alejo... "Dejare que se calme... después vengo" y se alejo de ahí...

Mientras tanto en el templo del Escorpion Celeste

Milo habia llegado deshecho en lagrimas... le prometio a Camus ninca nunca engañarlo... nunca... queria morirse... no soportaba saber que Camus sufria... y de paso que lloraba... no lo soportaba... se tiro encima de su cama para llorar... cuando escucho que entro alguien... era Shion... quien queria hablar con el... cuando el patriarca estaba en la puerta de su recamara... Milo lo corrio de ahí... lo amenazo con lanzarle ahujas escarlatas... asi que Shion se retiro...

Milo... recordaba bien... todo lo que habia pasado... y lo mas importante... como se dio cuenta de que lo amaba...

Flash Back

Camus abrazo a Milo con tanta ternura que Milo comenzo a llorar como niño... entonces recuerda las palabras de Mu cuando le leyo la mente y descubrio su feo secreto: _"Algun dia encontrarás a alquien que pueda escucharte y que te quiera como eres y no por tu falsa personalidad... Milo... tu puedes amar y ser amado... solo tienes que decearlo... y cuando encuentres a esa persona encontraras el Amor... el te estara abrazando..." _Milo sonrio entre lagrimas escondido en el pecho de Camus...

- el amor me estará abrazando...-  
- ¿perdon? ¿dijiste algo?-  
- Gracias Camus... gracias...-

Milo hozo lo que nunca penso hacer... acurrucarse en los brazos de Camus para ahogar su pena y dejarse ag¿brazar por el amor... dejar que la Luz de Camus llenara su corazon... haciendo que desapresca la oscuridad en el...

Fin de Flash Back

- Camus... perdoname... pero la verdad... la verdad...

No termino de decir nada... cuando escucho que alguien entraba en su templo... salio presuroso... ese cosmo... esa presencia... era CAMUS... ahí estaba... viéndolo de prente con frialdad... pero habia algo mas... dolor... desilision... despecho...

- Camus... ¿qué haces aquí...?- intento acercarse...  
- No te acerques... te espero... después de la boda de mañana... detrás del viejo roble... arreglaremos esto...- y dio media vuelta de ahí comenzo a caminar... unas lagrimas se escaparon al ver que Milo tambien habia llorado... y al no soportarlo... salio corriendo con dirección a su templo...  
- Camus... – estaba intrigado... _" arreglaremos esto..."_... ¿cómo? No lo sabia... tenia que esperar... esperar a que llegara el momento...

Se metio a su cuerto para esperar mañana... después de la boda... detrás del viejo roble... iria con el corazon en la mano... para de una vez... arreglar eso o... perder este amo para siempre...


	19. Los recuerdos de un amor

**Capitulo 19  
Los recuerdos de un amor...**

El sol iluminaba majestuosamente el santuario ateniense, como si supiera que seis vidas se uniran para formar solo tres ...Shura de Capricornio se habia levantado perezosamente... tenia que hablar con Milo de Escorpion y convencerlo de ir a la boda... de almenos uno de sus amigos... Aioria de Leo...

- Aioria... como te pareces a ... el...- dijo viéndose en el espejo... 

Salio rumbo al templo de Milo... casi corriendo ya que a pesar de que acababa de amanecer... a medio dia se llevara acabao la ceremonia... entro en el templo... pero no sintio la precensia de Milo ... fue a los aposentos privados de este y... nada... la sala. Vacia... la cosina... igual... el baño... solo... cuando entro a la recamara... encontro algo que lo dejo atonito... 

En la cama que estaba muy bien arreglada estaba una tunica café oscuro con adornos dorados... junto a unas muñequeras de oro que brillaban por la poca luz que habia... el pie de la cama... estaban unas sandalias con correas doradas. Todo vien convinado... "Este tio si que sabe vestir" dijo para si Capricornio... pero... ¿Dónde demonios se habria metido Milo...?

Por fin reacciono y salio a la entrada principal... y ahí estaba escondiendo su cosmo viendo el horizonte con sus dos trurquezas... preciosas... veia a Apolo como reclamándole que hubiera salido ese dia...estaba hipnotizado... anonadado... perdido... Shura se quedo observándolo cuidadosamente ... ¿te duele Milo... te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? Pensaba para si mientras lo veia... después de pensar esas preguntas le dio alcance... se coloco a su lado sin verle... solo contemplaba el horizonte igual que el escorpion que estaba a su lado...

- ¿qué haces aquí...? deberias preparar las cosas para la ceremonia... – el escorpion dijo sin moverse tansiquiera... solo sus labios...  
- Vengo a pedirte que asistas...  
- No tienes por que pedírmelo... ire... mi ropa esta lista... ¿acaso crees que dejaria que Aioria y Kanon se casen sin mi...?- volteo a ver a su compañero para regalarle una sonrisa que Shura correspondio...  
- Y... ¿cómo estas?- dijo algo preocupado el guardian de la 10ma casa ... la sonrisa de Milo desaparacio y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el paisaje que estaba frente a ellos... Shura entendió que no queria hablar de eso... asi que sonrio... poso su mano en el hombro de Milo y le dio unas palmaditas y se marcho... dejando solo a Milo..

Mientras tanto... Aldebarán de Tauro platicaba con el frio Camus de Acuario... estaban en la casa de la vasija ... sentados en la sala de los privados de Camus... era un conjunto azul turquesa como los ojos de Milo con decorados azul oscuro... muy elegante... una mesa de centro tallada en cedro con barniz oscuro y algunas figurillas de cerámica en el centro.. en especial una en forma de Acuario... su armadura... pintada a mano... Milo se la regalo en el ultimo cumpleaños...

- Camus... ¿iras a la ceremonia?- dijo después de ahogar una carcajada producto de un comentario chusco de su parte... Camus tenia solo una sonrisa divertida que al momento de escuchar la pregunta se borro  
- Si... ire por que mis mejores amigos se casan y el Patriarca tambien... – dijo con una actitud fria sin ninguna emocion... Aldebaran se estremecio por el cambio de actitud tan repentina del maestro de los hielos...  
- Me parece perfecto... ¿qué te pondras...? recuerda que Shion dijo... "Con tunicas"...- dijo imitando al Patriarca y Camus dejo escapar una risilla inocente...   
- No te preocupes... ya tengo mi tunica... – se levanto del sillon y se dirijio a su cuarto... entro para instantes después salir con una tunica azul oscuro con bordados plateados. Junto a unas muñequeras de plata... y unas sandalias con correas plateadas... y se las mostro... Aldebaran quedo atonito...  
- Esta hermosa la tunica... tienes buen gusto Camus... aver... me permites las muñequeras por favor...- Camus le extendio las muñequeras de plata para después dar media vuelta y regresar a su recamara donde sobre la cama puso la tunica con cuidado y al pie de la cama las sandalias... después salio para encontrarse con un curioso Toro que examinaba las muñequeras con sumo cuidado...   
- Aldebaran... ¿te gustan?  
- Si... tienen grabados perfectamente la constelación de acuario y algunos símbolos de nieve... muy bien... diria que perfectas...  
- Me alegro... estas muñequeras representan algo muy especial para mi...  
- Bueno... te dejo... nos vemos alrato en la ceremonia... voy a terminar mis labores  
- Bien... hasta al rato entonces... 

Aldebaran salio del templo comfundido... Camus cambio de actitud muchas veces... mas de las que cotidianamente se veian... el problemas es...¿realmente le doleria a Camus perder a Milo...? esta es una de las tantas preguntas que se hacia con respecto a el maestro de los hielos... se dirijia al templo de Atenea... tenia que arreglar algunos detalles antes de que esta locura se hiciera... encontro a Dm y a Shura... discutiendo como siempre...

Por fin... medio dia.. el sol alumbraba majestuosamente encima de todos... a los pies de la estatua de la diosa de la sabiduría estaba la reencarnación de la misma... llevaba un vestido rosa con encaje blanco... muy lujoso... detrás de ella habia un especia de altar... donde estaban ocho copas, tres cofres, una botella de vino tinto y otra de agua... tres velas doradas... y seis coronas de olivo... Shion se coloco frente de ella... se postro y detrás de el cada caballero en orden zodiacal... (recordemos que Piscis esta vacio... por.. la muerte de Afrodita...)

- Atenea ... pido permiso para entrar en la gloria de tu templo... para recibir tu bendición...  
- Gran sacerdote del Santuario... pasad... y se bienvenido junto a los caballeros que te acompañan... 

Atena dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el pie de la estatua donde estaba el altar... los caballeros la siguieron en dos filas... Shion con Saga al frente ... seguidos de Mu y Kanon después Shaka y Aioria... atrás de ellos... Camus con Shura y detrás Milo con DM... hasta el ultimo Aldebaran... los caballeros de plata entraron poco a poco... después los de bronce...

Los caballeros de plata de colocaron fueron colocando con forme a su poscision zodiacal... y a su nombramiento... Shaina y Marin encabezaban a estos caballeros... los caballeros de bronce... se colocaron frente a los de plata... estaban acomodados en dos columnas dejando un pasillo en medio de los dos grupos... Aldebaran, DM y Shura se colocaron del lado derecho de la diosa... Camus y Milo del lado izquierdo... ambos estaban mas que nerviosos... no por la boda si no por tener al otro a su lado...

- Caballeros... nos hemos reunido para bendecir la union de tres parejas que consagraran un amor puro... un amor que sera indestructible aun cuando la muerte se quiera interponer... – destapo el vino y sirvio 4 copas... de las cuales... fue entregando una a cada caballero... comenzando por Shaka, Saga, y al ultimo Mu dándoles las copas decia...- tomad este vino... que representa la sangre de cada uno de vosotros... la sangre sagrada de un caballero de oro...

Los tres caballeros tomaron las copas y voltearon a ver a su pareja respectiva, viéndolo a los ojos dijeron al unísono...

- Acepta este vino que representa mi sangre...- extendiéndosela a su pareja y el otro aceptándola con las manos del otro entre las suyas... después los que recibieron las copas volvieron a decir...- bebe... para ser uno solo...- las manos de los que les fue entregada la copa por la diosa dejaron la copa en las manos del otro quienes bebieron... y se repitio lo mismo solo que ahora eran Aioria, Shion y Kanon quien lo hacian...

Camus recordo en ese momento cuando le regalo esa botella de vino frances... era tinto pero demasiado fuerte... recordo como entro a su templo con la botella adornada con un moño dorado... buscando a su escorion... y no lo encontraba hasta que...

Flask Back

- Milo…. ¿donde estas…? Bichito... donde...  
- BUUUUUUUUU  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MILOOOOO  
- No te asustes amor...  
- No me vuelvas a hacer eso ...  
- Te vez lindo cuando te enojas... pero te vez mas hermoso cuando sonries...- Milo comenzo a acercarse seductoramente a un "molesto" Camus  
- Alejate... te voy a congelar...  
- Prefiero que me congeles a que me dejes... – se avalanzo sobre Camus... y cayo encima de el... la botella rodo por el piso... afortunadamente no se rompio ... Milo comenzo a besarlo en el cuello... y Camus haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se lo quito de encima... no por que no pudiera... si no por que no queria... pero debia...  
- Amor... te traje un regalo... es un vino frances... espero te guste...  
- Amor... sabes que no bebo.. pero no importa... abramoslo...

Fin de Flash Back

_**A veces pienso que es mejor marchar  
y no volver la vista tras de mi   
fueron momentos tan al limite  
que no quisiera mencionar **_

Las tres parejas dejaron las copas en la mesa para que Atenea sonriera y bebiera de su copa... después lleno las otras tres copas vacias con agua... entregándoselas a las parejas... (ambos tomarian la copa entre las manos) les dijo...

- Tomad este elemento vital para los seres vivos... que representa la humanidad de vosotros... y la necesidad de algo para sobrevivir... beban de esta copa y vivan para siempre...- las parejas bebieron en turnos para dejar la copa respectiva en el altar... Atena tambien bebio de su copa...

Milo recordo un dia que fue al lago siguiendo a Camus... lo perseguia por que era un juego... le encantaba sorprenderlo... le encantaba verlo asustado por el... y tenerlo en sus brazos para calmarlo...

Flask Back

Una sombra se colaba entre los arbustos... Camus nisiquiera sospechaba que era vigilado por un par de ojos turquesas... Camus comenzo a desvestirse para meterse al agua... cuando sintio una mano en su boca y otra en la cintura... que lo jalaban a un cuerpo musculoso... se asusto pero se calmo cuando el aroma a asar llego a su naroz... descubriendo a su agresor...

- ¿Qué hace tan bella criatura bañándose solo?  
- Milo... tu que me vuelves a asustar de ese modo y veras...  
- ¿Qué me harias...?  
- Esto... -se avienta al agua junto con el... y comienza a bajar la temperatura para que Milo sienta frio...  
- Eso no es justo...  
- Ohh... si que lo es...- y asi comenzo una guerra de agua que termino con besos apasionados... caricias profundas... terminaron haciendo el amor...

_**Sabes que si  
todo lo que hago  
lo hago por ti.**_

Mira mis ojos   
y sabras  
que nada te ocultan

Soy como tu ves  
tomame   
quisiera poder, poderte lograr

Fin de Flash Back

Después tomo la s velas y las encendio... dándola igual a las parejas que la sostuvieron entre sus manos... viéndose a los ojos por la orden de la diosa... se veian mientras Atenena hablaba...

- Este es el fuego de su pasión y su entrega... que esta llama quede tatuada en su corazon y que si esta vela se apagase no se apage la llama que exite en su interior para amarse eternamente... – las parejas se besaron... después dejaron las velas en la mesa... 

Camus recordo que Milo tiene la mania de tener velas por todos lados... le encanta el calor y por eso... tiene una chimenea que un dia... Milo lo esperaba... sentado con el vino frio y la cena servida... a el se le habia hecho tarde... y cuando llego, Milo se le quedo viendo...

Flask Back

- ¿donde estabas?  
- Se me hizo tarde … lo lamento…  
- No importa... lo importante es que estes aquí conmigo... y estas bien...- se acerco y lo beso... y comenzaron a hacer el amor... solo el fuego enmarcaba sus dos cuerpos desnudos... entregándose al otro... definitivamente la habitación estaba llena de amor...

Fin de Flash Back

_**Esa pasin que siempre  
Por encima del bien y del mal  
Te lleva simplemente  
De miedo a la gloria  
Pasa pocas veces  
Por tu puerta y sin dudas jams  
Vivirs el mar de fiebre  
Que envuelve al amor  
Yo que soy  
Inflamable tan fácilmente**_

Shaka, Saga y Kanon... tomaron los cofres entre sus manos y los abrieron... sacaron de ellos un racimo de uvas, dejaron de lado el cofre para tomar el racimo con sus dos manos... para arrancar una y ofrecérsela a su pareja diciendo...

- Come de este fruto que representa la tierra del Santuario... nuestro hogar... y que representa la dulzura que te tengo guardado dentro de mi corazon...- Aioria, Shion y Mu comieron para después aceptar el racimo de uvas y arrancar una y repetir las palabras y que los otros tres comieran... 

Milo... cerro los ojos... no pudo evitar una lagrima... una lagrima de dolor... saber que tenia al lado al amor de su vida y nisiquiera podia tomar su mano... pero cuendo escucho a las parejas recordo una escena en el templo de Camus...

Flask Back

Esa de noche... una noche de luz de luna... Milo estaba sentado en la sala azul de Camus… esperándolo... Camus lellego por atrás asustándolo... con una sonrisa le dio una uva en la boca... y después se puso otra en su boca y se la ofrecio a Milo... el cual lo jalo para que cayera encima de el... y lo besara apasionadamente... se separo para perderse en esos ojos azules oscuros... y volver a besar esa boca que ... lo enloquecia...

_**En mi mente estás como una adicción  
Que se siente dulce, tierna y natural  
Pasas el umbral de mi intimidad  
Llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón  
Me tienes aqui como quieres tú  
Vienes y desplazas a mi soledad  
Me vas atrapando   
En mi mente estás palpitando a mil  
Y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad  
El dejarte ir o decir adiós  
Es morir en vida es negarme a mí  
Que mi libertad se termina en tí   
Y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber  
Que te estoy amando**_

Fin de Flash Back

Aioria, Shion y Mu abriron el cofre de nuevo y sacaron tres cajas doradas mas pequeñas y la abriron dejando lucir unos anillos en oro grabados con la inscripción griega de cada uno de los signos respectivos de las parejas... Aioria saco un anillo con el signo de Leo y poniéndoselo a Shaka le dijo...

- Shaka de Virgo... acepta este anillo que representa la union de mi alma con la tuya y mi corazon con el tuyo para volverse uno...

Shion saco el anillo con el símbolo de aries y se lo coloco a Saga en su mano derecha diciéndole...

- Saga de Géminis... acepta este anillo que representa la union de mi alma con la tuya y mi corazon con el tuyo para volverse uno...

Mu saco otro anillo con la iscripcion de Aries nuevamente y poniéndose a Kanon en su mano derecha... dijo...

- Kanon de Géminis... acepta este anillo que representa la union de mi alma con la tuya y mi corazon con el tuyo para volverse uno...

Shaka saco respectivamente de la caja, un anillo con el símbolo de Virgo y colocándoselo a Aioria le dijo...

- Aioria de Leo... acepta este anillo que representa la union de mi alma con la tuya y mi corazon con el tuyo para volverse uno...

Saga igualmente saco el anillo con la inscripción de géminis y se lo coloc a Shion en el mismo sitio que se lo coloco el... diciendo

- Shion de Aries... Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea... acepta este anillo que representa la union de mi alma con la tuya y mi corazon con el tuyo para volverse uno...  
Kanon... hizo lo propio tomando el anillo con la inscripción de Géminis... y colocándosela en la mano a Mu le dijo...

- Mu de Aries... acepta este anillo que representa la union de mi alma con la tuya y mi corazon con el tuyo para volverse uno...

Milo y Camus... recordaron el dia en que... se regalaron unos anillos de oro y Plata... el de plata tenia grabada la palabra Acuario y Camus se la habia dado a Milo... el de oro tenia la palabra Escorpion y Milo se la entrego a Camus... ambos con sus dedos pulgares se buscaron en la mano... y se sorprendieron al encontrar el anillo en su dedo anular... Milo sonrio al sentir el anillo por lo contrario ... Camus... se entristecio...

_**Te necesito ya ves  
odio reconcer  
que necesito tener  
tu aliento para estar bien  
que no hay mejor alimento  
que el que me das con tus besos**_

Después tomando el cofre, Aioria, Shion y Mu se lo ofrecieron a Shaka, Saga y Kanon... diciendo...

- Acepta este cofre que representa mi corazon... en el guardo todo el amor que te tengo y la fidelidad a nuestra diosa que nos bendice en esta sagrada union... – con un beso lo aceptaron para después, repitiendo las misma palabras, se lo devolvieron... y tomándolos entre las manos de cada pareja dejarlos con cuidado en la mesa...

Después Shaka, Saga y Kanon... tomaron tres coronas de olivo para colocárselas a Aioria, Shion y Mu diciendo el nombre de su pareja seguido de las siguientes palabras...

- Te corono como el rey de mi corazon... el dueño de mi corazon y de mi amor... te honro con esta corona de olivos... para que todos vean lo importante que eres para mi...

Aioria, Shion y Mu repitieron la operación para después besarse cada pareja... con las coronas puestas... se comenzo a oler una fragancia a jazmín que reconfortaba todo el lugar... una melodía de una plauta convinada con un arpa y un piano se comenzo a escuchar suavemente ... petalos de rosas de diferentes colores... caian por todos lados... una brisa fresca se sentia en el ambiente... enmarcando la escena tan mas romántica de las parejas besándose...

- Los dioses han bendecido su union... yo... bendigo las almas de mis caballeros... y les deseo felicidad eterna... aun después de la muerte...- dijo Atenea y las parejas dejaron de besarse para observar el panorama... y sonreir complacidos...

Milo y Camus... recordaron al mismo tiempo... el dia en que comenzaron como pareja... y ambos... dejaron escapar una lagrima... sin que el otro se diera cuenta...

Flask Back

Camus esta despertando, me sonrie... que hermosa sonrisa... le sonrio en agradecimiento...ya que me ayudo bastante...me hizo sentir seguro, feliz, y sobre todo querido, tiene una paz que hizo mi dolor desapareciera casi por completo y sin queres asi sonriendo viendonos a los ojos salen unas lagriamas de mis ojos... y las limpia con una ternura que jamas crei que fuera capaz... de tener Camus...

- ¿Y ahora por que las lagrimas- con una sonrisa preciosa y tierna...  
- Gracias Camus... muchas gracias...-  
- No me respondiste...-  
- Por que por primera vez vuelvo a sentir, me vuelvo a sentir a salvo... sin miedo...-  
- Ohhh... pues mi pequeño Escorpion maldoso, siempre estaré cerca de ti... nunca estaras mas tiempos solo...-  
- Sabes Camus...-  
- Si...-  
- Pareces una rosa... una rosa de Hielo...-  
- ¿Por que?-  
- Por que, con los demas... te intentan tocar y los taltimas con tus espinas pero... cuando alguien te tiene cerca puede observar esa paz y esa tranquilidad en tus ojos, ver esa belleza helida que tienes... y que vale la pena sangrarse la mano para observarla...-  
- Milo... no digas eso...- notablemente se sonrojo... se ve mas hermoso...  
- ¿Por que? es la verdad... eres la rosa de Hielo... mi rosa de hielo que por fin te alcance a tener en mis manos y en lugar de dañarme para alejarme me has permitido admirarte de cerca guardando tus espinas filosas...-  
- Gracias Milo... tu me has permitido permanecer a tu lado sin envnenarme ni atacarme...-  
- Gracia otra vez Camus... mi rosa de hielo...-  
Camus y Milo entraron como siempre en la casa del Escorpion celeste Camus... se acerco y lo abrazo como de costumbre para currucarlo para que se durmiera... pero paso algo que a Milo sorprendio...

Camus comenzo a besarlo con ternura... Milo lo separo de inmediato... tenia miedo...

- Lo siento ... yo... mejor me voy- pero Milo lo intercepto para besarlo de nuevo... Camus sin pensarlo dos veces correspondio el beso...

Milo lo acorralo contra la pared... sus manos expertas recorrian a Camus con ferocidad, con ansias... Camus hacia lo mismo... Camus comenzo a tomar el control de aquel beso... y lo llevo a la cama y lo recosto ahi... y comenzo a quitarle la camisa desabrochandosela poco a poco...

Milo volvio a tomar el control... y fue desabrochando la camisa de Camus poco a poc y como bajaban sus manos bajaba con sus labios besando su pecho... le quito totalmente su camisa quedando el abdomen bien formado de Camus al aire... subio de nuevo a besar su boca... apasionadamente... tiernamente, salvajemente... simplemente dejaria todo ahi... en esa cama... en esa noche... se perderia en ese cuerpo... y ya...

Milo termino de desvestir a Camus, Camus como por venganza le sonrio con malicia y acaricio el bulto del pantalon de Milo y este al perder el control, Acuario aprovecho para tomarle de nuevo y desvestir ahora al experimentado Escorpion... 

Siento tus manos explorarme completamente con hambre... me encanta... tu piel es tan suave... quiero seguir asi... siempre... bajas hasta mi entrepierna u la besas... jugeteas con ella por minutos... me estremesco y gimo de placer...

- Camussss... ahhhhhhhhh... no te detengas...-  
- No lo hare...-

Camus vuelte a subir para besarlo de nuevo... estimulo bastante a Milo quien esta apunto de estallar... Camus se monta en Milo y deja que lo penetre... poco a poco comienza a moverse, Milo toma sus caderas para guiar su movimiento... Milo explota en Camus... quien se exita pero no eyacula...

Camus ahora voltea a Milo para penetrarlo poco a poco, le muerde el cuello para exitarlo... y lo consigue... poco a poco Camus pierde el control... sin quererlo baja su temperatura de su cuerpo... Milo se exita al sentirlo... Camus termina por vaciarse dentro de Milo, su contenido era frio que hizo estremecer a Milo gimiendo de placer... un frio plcer...

Era tal la pasion de Camus que Milo quedaba opacado... quitando que llevaba semanas, de no tener relacion alguna con nadie... Camus parecia experto... pero la timides de algunos de sus movimientos decian todo lo contrario... no era virgen pero no parecia hacer nada seguido...

Camus eres tan pasional... no lo creo de ti... aparte... el estar asi contigo es... es... sorprendente... no sabes lo que siento... el problema...¿lo sientes tu tambien o es deseo?...

- Milo...-  
- hum...-   
- ¿Que te sucede?-  
- Estoy pensando...-  
- ¿Te arrepientes...-  
- No... simplemente me preguntaba ¿que significo para ti?...-  
- Todo... significo todo...y ¿supongo que para ti...-  
- Significo mi vida y mi muerte... el cielo y el infierno... Camus... yo ... yo... te amo... me enamore de ti...-   
- Milo... yo tambien... yo tambien... despertaste en mi un sentimiento que pense que jamas volveria a sentir...pero todo eso desaparecio...-  
- Camus... yo... no se si pueda amarte como te mereces...-  
- Milo, se de tu pasado y no me importa... te amo tal cual eres...  
- Gracias Camus...-

Cayeron exaustos uno sobre otro, abrazados despues de tantas noches ya no como amigos haciendose compañia... ahora eran amantes...pareja... una pareja que se amaba

Fin de Flash Back

_**Que entrgaría yo, por tenerte a mi lado  
leyéndome de nuevo un verso más.  
Como hiciste alguna vez,  
como ya no has vuelto a hacer  
y desde aquel mismo momento, quiero que sepas  
que vivo loco solo de pensar...que no te daria yo**_

Que no te daria yo, que fui capaz de amarte  
despues de destrozarme, ya me ves.

Cuando dije...te dare  
libertad para crecer.   
Aun sabiendo que contigo, se me iba la vida  
lo hice solamente por saber...

Ahora entiendes el por que  
de locura hasta enferme.

Mi pregunta se ha rendido, pasan los años  
y aun te estoy diciendo en mi cancion, que no te daria yo

Ahora entiendes ya por que, hoy vivo loco y solo  
porque llegare a morirme sin saber...  
Que no te daria yo. 


	20. Las grietas de un corazón destrozado

**Capitulo 20  
Las grietas de un corazón destrozado**

La ceremonia ha terminado... los bullicios de los caballeros se escuchan... todos se adentran al salon del patriarca...Las parejas se apartan para mesclarse con los invitados ... Shaka y Aioria estan siendo interrogados por los alumnos de Shaka... quienes ven desconfiados al leon... pero el gran buda lo defiende... por otro lado Shion y Saga estan siendo atacados por los caballeros de bronce... con preguntas hacia Saga... y para Shion que son mas que ... inquisidoras... en la otra parte del salon Mu y Kanon enfrentaban a Shura y a DM que los bombeardaban con preguntas que solo querian evitar... Camus se habia perdido entre la multitud... ¿donde estaba... ? Milo... nunca lo encontro

De un momento a otro desaparecio de su lado... ¿donde se meteria?...¿con quien estaria? Se hacia esas preguntas mientras lo buscaba con la mirada... se acerco a Shion y le pregunto... no sabia... Saga... tampoco... Mu, menos... Shaka estaba muy ocupado con Aioria... Kanon... solo tenia ojos para el carnero... nadia sabia nada del maestro de los hielos... asi que le pregunto a Hyoga

- Pato... ¿sanbes donde esta Camus?  
- En primera no me digas pato ... en segunda no se... ¿por que no se casaron...? sabia que si...  
- Callate... no te importa... y gracias...- se alejo de ahi malhumorado... ¿quien se creia el pato para entrometerse en su vida?

Seguia buscandolo... y nada... nada de nada... ¿donde se meteria ese cubo de hielo?

En otra parte del templo... Camus observaba a distancia a Milo... parecia que lo buscaba... pero el aun no se sentia listo para platicar con el... lo amaba... lo extrañaba... pero...

_**¿Sabes qué,  
ya lo sé, pasas ya...  
no lo comprendo ahora te lo confieso.  
Que absurdo es,  
te busco mientras  
dos mil "porque´s"  
me giran entorno,  
me hablan y yo no los siento,  
o puede que esté sordo, eh...  
Y miro...  
¿por qué no puedo verte,  
si sólo pudiera tenerte aquí  
pero no te lloraré   
eternamente...  
me muero aquí, por ti.**_

El confín entre mis sentimientos está tan sutil  
que ya no acierto encontrar razones,  
y no comprendo si...  
te odio o sigo enamorado de ti.  
El confín entre mis sentimientos está tan sutil  
que ya no sé cuando entras o sales,   
y no comprendo si...  
te odio o sigo enamorado de ti.

Ya lo sé, es así  
y así me duele,  
hieres, escapas, y luego  
regresas de nuevo.  
Tú como te diviertes.  
yo, que en el fondo  
un poco sí te creo  
y si intentaras tratarme así  
como tú tratas la idea de mí.  
Yo quiero respeto,  
es mi derecho.

Haces, deshaces, ese es tu misterio,  
y yo que observo como alelado,   
Antes...raptado, atado y torturado,  
hoy...huido, confuso, reilusionado.

Camus... lo amaba... no habia duda de ello... pero... ¿confiaria en el otra vez?... una vez mas en el... en el... mentiroso escorpión... en el bicho que le habia envenenada el corazón y el alma... con un amor ficticio... un amor que era tan letal como el veneno de sus ahujas escarlatas...

Seguramente... el destino... maldito destino... la maldita vida... ¿que propósito tiene en hacerlo sufrir asi?... ¿que gana el destino haciéndolo sufrir asi?... Nada ... nada gana... pero asi es el destino...

Camus va caminando en dirección del viejo roble... va para enfrentar la realidad... la verdad... el dolor... y a Milo...

_**Pasa, pasa, pasa,  
luego imprecas pero no se va  
tu hambre está despierta, cómo  
no se quiere ir a dormir.  
Sueñas, sueñas, sueñas,  
pero sabes cuánto costará   
una noche en pie para sobrevivir  
al hecho que no es la realidad  
y tú conoces ya el fin que esperará  
a tu fuerza de voluntad.**_

Se marchará quejándose,   
te dicen "sé más fuerte", si (mas)  
son buenos criticando  
qué sabrán lo que hay dentro , (qué)

En el frigo... se enfrían unas lágrimas,   
en la mesa... tus ansias y tu soledad,  
bajo el lecho... el polvo acumulando vas,  
y no duermes... te encierras, al pensar que...

Es la vida que unida al dolor se alimenta de ti,  
y del camino que has elegido,  
continúas pensando, calmando el tormento,  
"perfecto... si no hubiera nacido". 

Zarpa, zarpa, zarpa,  
el raciocinio eleva el ancla  
de una inteligente como tú ninguno se lo espera.  
Hablas, hablas, hablas,  
eres un volcán auténtico,  
tren que pasa rápido, eficiente, poco tímido.

Mas no te han dicho ya  
que te ames algo más,  
relájate y así pensarás un poco en ti,  
mostrándote seguro  
tus problemas se resolverán,  
mas tu problema es   
que tú mismo no lo ves.

Y no pasará, (y no pasa)  
nunca cambiará, (no, no cambia)  
duele en el estómago,  
corazón sin fe...

Venga, vamos, reacciona, relájate, sólo eres tú  
quien condiciona su camino,  
luego prueba a pensar que bonito sería si en cambio  
amases algo más a tu vida. .

Milo sige buscando a Camus como desesperado... ¿dónde demonios se metio?... cuando Camus queria perderse ... lo conseguia... nadie daba con el... hasta que el decidia aparecer... era frustrante... tenia que hablar con el... y en eso recordo...

Flask Back

Estaba pensando en Camus cuando de sus labios se escaparon de su boca pero no termino de decir nada... cuando escucho que alguien entraba en su templo... salio presuroso... ese cosmo... esa presencia... era CAMUS... ahí estaba... viéndolo de prente con frialdad... pero habia algo mas... dolor... desilision... despecho...

- Camus... ¿qué haces aquí...?- intento acercarse...  
- No te acerques... te espero... después de la boda de mañana... detrás del viejo roble... arreglaremos esto...- y dio media vuelta de ahí comenzo a caminar... unas lagrimas se escaparon al ver que Milo tambien habia llorado... y al no soportarlo... salio corriendo con dirección a su templo...  
- Camus... – estaba intrigado... _" arreglaremos esto..."_... ¿cómo? No lo sabia... tenia que esperar... esperar a que llegara el momento...

Se metio a su cuarto para esperar mañana... después de la boda... detrás del viejo roble... iria con el corazon en la mano... para de una vez... arreglar eso o... perder este amor para siempre...

Fin de Flash Back

- Como pude olvidarlo... me dijo que después de la boda... en el viejo roble... como soy de... olvidadizo... – Salio del salon pensando en la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba... en la primera vez que le hizo el amor... y una canción llego a su mente y sin evitarlo comenzo a cantarla...

_Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado  
te parecera mentira  
pero no me acostumbro  
parece como hubiera sido ayer  
ese primer dia que nos vimos desnudos_

Y siempre pense  
la vida debe de continuar  
pero sin ti  
todo se quedo por lal mitad

A medio vivir  
a medio sentir y se me pasa la vida  
y no encuentro salida sin ti

Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado   
aun te espero como siempre  
en el mismo sitio  
aun asi logro sentir  
tu pecho presionado con el mio  
y tus latidos  
y cada vez  
se me hace mas dificil cada vez  
y es que sin ti   
todo se quedo por la mitad

A medio vivir...(twice)   
Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando  
y no te seguire aburriendo mas   
con mi discurso  
solo te llamaba por saber  
si por si acaso tu tambien  
necesitabas  
no esta de mas  
hablar de vez en cuando  
no esta de mas

Y es que sin ti  
respiro con un solo pulmon  
y es que sin ti  
todo se quedo por la mitad  
a medio vivir, a medio vivir

Camus ya estaba en el lugar de la cita... el viejo roble... pensaba en muchas cosas... en como Milo llego a interesarle... la historia que habia compartido con el... su tragico pasado... el sufrimiento de Milo... y como el... se entrego... la idea lo aterrorizaba... ¿cómo el caballero que nunca se fijaria en un hombre y menos en uno de sus compañeros cayo con el libidinoso escorpion?... si realmente era atractivo.. bello.. hermoso... sensual... atractivo... tierno... apasionado... era casi... perfecto... sin considerar que era infiel... y vengativo... orgulloso.. suspiro... y sonrio ante los pensamientos... asi como era bueno... tenia sus fedectos... _"deberia ser de Libra..."_ penso... cuando escucho pasos lentos cerca de el... y cuando volteo... ahí estaba... esplendoroso como siempre... viéndolo a los ojos... con... ¿dolor?... Milo... estaba... ¿dolido?

Milo sin darse cuenta habia llegado frente a el vejo roble... y el estaba ahí... parado absorto en sus pensamientos... lo observo antes de acercarse... era frio.. calculador... vengativo... pero era tierno y amoroso... y por eso lo amaba... lo queria mas que a nada en este mundo... y no queria perderlo... antes queria morir... cuando ya no soporto estar lejos de el se acerco... cuando vio que volteo Camus se detuvo... lo vio con sus ojos... que representaban el dolor que sentia perderlo... tenerlo tan cerca pero tan distante... tan inalcanzable...

Pero su orgullo de caballero... y de hombre... de seducrtor... de Milo de Escorpion no le dejarian llorar... no mas... ya habia llorado lo suficiente... ¿o acaso no era asi? ... lo extrañaba... pero no mas lagrimas por el... ya no...

_**Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba  
O simplemente tu espalda blanca...na na na na na na na na  
Y ese reloj ya no andaba  
De mañana a tarde siempre se paraba  
Como yo el te miraba   
Nunca llorarè por ti  
A pesar de lo que un tiempo fuì...no no no no no no no no  
Si, lo admito, alguna vez   
Te pienso pero  
No me tocas mas**_

Asi se quedaron ... viéndose a los ojos... explorando cada parte de los ojos del otro... sin decir nada... solo con la mirada se transitian lo que se extrañaban... lo que se amaban... pero lo que asi vez... se odiaban...

Camus no soportaba esa mirada... pero no podia desviar la suya... su cuerpo no reaccionaba... la mirada de Milo siempre lo habian hipnotizado... y ahora no eran la excepción ... definitivamente no podia moverse... asi que lo que hizo fue... mostrar su mirada sin sentimientos... la mas fria e inmutable que tuviera... y al parecer funciono... Milo agacho la mirada... le rompia el corazon... pero... asi debian ser las cosas... 

- Aquí me tienes Camus... – Dijo sin levantar la mirada... y su voz parecia quebrada  
- Si... ya lo veo... – dijo de la manera mas cortante ocultando su dolor...  
- Camus... yo  
- Callate... no mereces perdon... pense que... podria perdonarte... pero no...  
- CAMUS NO ME HAGAS ESTOOO  
- Tu no debiste haberme engañado...  
- Camus... – subio la mirada para enfrentarla a la de Camus... ahora demostraba ira... su orgullo fue dañado... en lo mas hondo...

_**Me excuso, me disculpo,  
luego acuso el golpe y uso  
ironía en mis palabras,  
lo lamento te he fallado y basta.  
Hoy para mí es fiesta grande,  
me tomo sonriente la victoria,  
y entretanto quise desnudarte...  
Se siente... dices sonriente,  
se siente... y tu boca miente,  
se siente... se siente... se siente... lengua de serpiente,  
se siente... hablas entre dientes... **_

- Milo… - cuando vio su Mirada…. Una punsada de dolor se apodero de su destrozado corazon... – Nuestra historia fue una falsedad... al igual que tu palabras de amor...  
- ¿Eso crees?... ¿qué nunca te ame...?¿qué no te sigo amando...?... cree lo que quieras...- escupio Milo con arrogancia y dolor... desvio la mirada indignado...  
- ... – Camus no contesto...  
- Responde... – Camus... se quedo callado... observándolo...

_**La historia nuestra en como una ventana en primavera  
Que se abre fácilmente y que se queda siempre abierta  
aspirando los perfumes de un verano que se espera,  
llegará, pero no llega, y el pensamiento vuela.  
Y la atención recae sólo sobre cosas bellas,  
el prado iluminado, las blancas margaritas.   
Mas luego cae la nieve y primavera nunca fue,  
mas luego cae la nieve y primavera nunca fue.**_

- Milo... aceptémoslo... jamas me fuiste fiel... y yo jamas cambiare... asi que no hay futuro con nosotros dos...  
- Ja!... ahora es eso...  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- Esa es la escusa... no es lo que paso... si no que jamas pudiste amarme... fue por lastima...  
- NOOOOOOOO... SIEMPRE TE AME...  
- Si como no...  
- Milo.. tu eres el que no pudiste amarme lo suficiente como para serme fiel...  
- Siempre... siempre la culpa es mia... el estupido Milo de Escorpion es el culpable... debia suponerlo

_**Me acuso, soy un burro,  
yo no abuso nunca de tu calma...  
sólo he sido brusco, no un obtuso...  
que gran diferencia.  
Ha sido una de entre tantas  
historias que terminan,  
paciencia, quién se siente un gusano verde...  
Se siente... dices sonriente,  
se siente... y tu boca miente,  
se siente... se siente... se siente... lengua de serpiente,  
se siente... hablas entre dientes...**_

- Milo... no fue lastima... fue amor... te amo... pero no puedo confiar en ti...  
- ¿No puedes o no quieres? Sabes muy bien Camus que esa noche no fue mi culpa... fue culpa de los cuatro que estabamos ahí...  
- CULPA A LOS OTROS ARRUINALES LA VIDA...  
- POR ESO ME ECHE LA CULPA YOOOO  
- ...- Camus volvio a quedarse callado... cruzo los brazos... y le dio la espalda a Milo de Escorpion  
- Si... deme la espalda... cruza los brazos... ese es señal de que tengo razon... –  
- ...- no volvio a contestar...

_**Los brazos apretados contra el pecho en gesto duro,  
esa expresión, los morros típicos  
que nunca perderás,  
y frente a un capuccino tus labios con espuma.  
Yo vagamente erótico a ti te miraré,  
saboreando el gesto indiscutible que has perdido,  
dulce y tan ingenuo, como mis mordiscos,  
y cuánto error acumulado y yo sin comprenderlo  
que para darte gusto hay que saber paladearlo.  
Lento, suavemente,  
con cabeza, levemente,  
comenzando desde cero  
disfrutando... hasta irse...**_

- Siempre fuiste difícil de complacer Camus... simpre crei que eras feliz... sabes muy bien como engañar con tu rostro y tu cuerpo... eso admiro de ti...  
- Tu no te quedas atrás ... Milo de Escorpion-  
- Ja! Camus de Acuario... siempre igual... frio... calculador... y orgulloso... peor que yo... eres mas orgulloso que Saga Kanon y yo juntos...  
- Por lo menos tengo orgullo y dignidad...  
- Dignidad... la mia... parte de ella quedo en la isla de Milo... y lo que quedaba de ella... acabo en tus brazos...  
- No me heches la culpa... acabaste conmigo sin piedad...

_**El recuento de los daños  
del holocausto de tu amor...  
son incalculables e irreparables,  
hay demasiada destrucción... **_

Lágrimas que no consiguen  
apagar el fuego que hay en mí;  
hay ilusiones muertas por doquier;  
solo quedan ruinas de mí...

En el recuento de los daños   
del terrible choque entre los dos...  
del firme impacto de tus manos  
no sobrevivió mi precaución...

En el recuento de los daños  
me sales debiendo tantísimo amor  
que no puedo creer lo que escuché,  
como puedes decir que te olvidaré?

No, no puedo reponerme  
de ese beso que me sube al cielo  
que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno

No, no puedo reponerme  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme  
qué ganabas?  
qué ganabas?  
con besarme.

En el recuento de los daños  
lo material todo lo perdí,   
perdí mi casa y mis amigas,  
todo lo mío te lo dí...

Entre los desaparecidos:  
mi resistencia y mi voluntad...  
y hay algo mutilado que he pensado  
que tal vez era mi dignidad...

- Mira quien habla de piedad... el que no tiene piedad ni de si mismo   
- Callate Milo de Escorpion...  
- Callame...  
- Si asi lo quieres... asi lo hare...  
- Estoy preparado...

Camus se coloco en posición de ataque... y le lanzo un polvo de diamantes... el cual Milo esquivo y le lanzo cinco ahujas de un solo golpe... las cuales dieron blanco... ninguna fallo... Camus volvio a atacar... bajando la temperatira... pero Milo no desisitio y lanzo las siguientes cinco ahujas... Camus estaba desvaneciendo con el veneno de los piquetes... pero no desistia... juntando sus manos formando la vasija de su constelación... alzo las manos dispuesto a lanzar su mayor técnica... Milo... hizo que su ahuja escarlata brillara como nunca... ambos hicieron que su cosmo ardiera al máximo... en el templo de Atenea todos sintieron el cosmos de los dos caballeros y salieron para alla... pero solo alcanzaron a sentir la explosion de cosmos...

- ¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORAA!  
- ¡SCARLETT NEEDEL! ¡ANTARES!

Los cosmos estaban al maximo... y asi como se expandieron asi desaparecieron... Camus tenia heridas por todos lados ... cayo de rodillas ... no podia ver vien... la vista era borrosa... sonrio y una lagrima surco su rostro... para lograr decir con mucho esfuerzo...

- Milo... no te basto con envenenarme el alma y el corazon... si no hasta mi cuerpo lo envenenas para matarme... pero asi... Te amo...- y cayo en un charco de sangre que ensuciaba la tunica azul con plata y el pasto verde que rodeaba el gran roble... 

Milo vio con tristeza la escena ... con el se iba su corazon... ¿tengo corazon? Se pregunto... no... el se lo llevo... se respondio... comenzo a sentir frio... no se habia dado cuenta pero su cabellera estaba blanquizca ... su piel en una tonalidad muy palida... y entendio que el ataque de Camus le dio de lleno y sin su armadura... no habria salvación... sonrio por saber que lo alcanzaria... y mientras caia al suelo con algunos copos de nieve... decia para si... como contestanto a Camus sus ultimas palabras...

- Al fin... siempre tuve la Sangre Envenenada...- y cayo completamente... cubierto de nieve... justo enfrente de Camus... esperando su perdon... su eterno perdon...

**FIN**


End file.
